Rachas de suerte
by Kick-69
Summary: Beth Greene, cantante en bares de mala suerte y Daryl Dixon, visitante de bares de mala suerte. Una noche intercambian tensas palabras en la barra y las rachas de mala suerte los unirán por un tiempo. Pero estas malas vibras, ¿serán su golpe de buena suerte? AU (sin zombis)
1. La suerte de los Greene (I)

_**Título: Rachas de suerte. (AU)**_

_**Capítulo uno: La suerte de los Greene.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**Parting: Beth/Daryl.**_

_**Advertencia: es un AU así que me disculpan mis errores, ya que es el primero.**_

_**Espero les guste, sin más, el primer capítulo.**_

_**La suerte de los Greene (I)**_

Beth Greene se acomodó un poco más su chaqueta liviana y se miró al espejo por última vez. Revisó que su leve delineado no estuviese demasiado corrido y nerviosamente, se llevó las manos a su trenza desordenada.

Era la tercera vez en la semana que un bar de cuarta la contrataba para cantar durante la noche. Si se hablaba de la paga, era muy baja pero lo que en realidad la menuda rubia quería, era hacerse conocer un poco más. Y como todos los grandes artistas, ella empezaría desde abajo. Por eso se negaba a tentar la suerte y forzarla yendo a Los Ángeles o Nueva York para cumplir el típico sueño de la chica de campo.

No, Beth Greene lo haría bien: no se vendería, todo sería por mérito propio. Desde abajo, trabajo humilde, como sus padres les enseñaron a todos sus hijos.

—Bethy, realmente debes cambiar de vestimenta si quieres hacerte conocer.

Beth bufó exasperada. Su mejor amiga Riley estaba con ella en la nueva presentación. Como en todas las anteriores. Era una hermosa persona, tanto por dentro y fuera, pero su sentido de la moda muchas veces exasperaba a la gente en general. Y Beth, como buena chica granjera, era muy simple.

—Yo creo que está bien— retrucó la rubia mirándose por última vez en el espejo de pie de aquel baño, acomodándose una falsa arruga en su remerón.

—Ay, Beth. Algo más ajustado y brilloso hará milagros— Riley retocó su perfecto maquillaje y se volteó hacia Beth—dejemos ese aspecto de tu vida de lado -por ahora- y centrémonos en el canto. ¿Has bebido todas esas cosas raras que preparas antes de subir al escenario?

Beth sonrió. Por más que su morena amiga fuera bastante insoportable cuando se ponía en plan _Top Model_, era una de las pocas personas que la había apoyado con su futura carrera como cantante. Aún recuerda cuán difícil había sido para ella abandonar la tranquilidad de _Mert County_ y más cuando sabía, que su hermano estaba enfadado con ella. Pero como Hershel Greene había dicho: él no le cortaría las alas, y si el sueño de su hija menor era ser cantante, que corriera tras él.

—¿Eres Greene? — preguntó un muchacho joven y alto con un delantal. Estaba bajo el marco de la puerta del baño de mujeres y miraba a ambas chicas con ansiedad.

—Sí, ella es— respondió Riley bajando unas octavas el volumen de su voz. Beth rió internamente.

—Ya, al escenario— ordenó bruscamente pero antes de irse, le regaló una sonrisa ladina a la morena.

—¡Aiiiiiiinsh, pero qué guapo! — Chilló ésta entusiasmada, empujando a Beth por el camino— ¡anda, ve y conquista al mundo! Que yo conquisto al barman.

…

—Eh… hola— Beth frunció el ceño cuando el micrófono hizo un fuerte chillido y se alejó de él con inercia.

Si había veinte personas en el bar, era buena suerte. Todos repartidos entre las mesas de pool y las mesas de bebida con sillas precarias. Una barra bastante más corta de lo normal a la derecha de Beth, donde Riley estaba sentada haciéndole ojitos al barman. Beth tragó un suspiro y luego de mirar al joven deejay quien le hacía señas para que intentase hablar de vuelta, se acercó al instrumento.

Se armó de valor, respiró hondo y largó de sopetón.

—Soy Beth Greene y cantaré una canción— inmediatamente, se sintió patética pero luego de los aullidos y aplausos de su amiga, comenzó a tocar los acordes con su guitarra.

Beth se sintió nerviosa y angustiada, pero cuando los minutos pasaron y canción tras canción cantó, se sintió bastante tranquila. Pasaba siempre lo mismo y se preguntaba si alguna vez las cosas cambiarían. La verdad era que no muchos le prestaban atención. Estaban concentrados en liar con alguna muchacha e irse de allí algún hotel de mala suerte. Pero a Beth no le importaba, porque alguien la oiría en algún momento.

Cuando la hora reglamentada para cantar llegó a su medida, agradeció a todas –quien Riley sólo le contesto- y se bajó del pequeño y casi cuadrado escenario del rincón. Guardó su adorada guitarra en el estuche y lo dejó detrás de la barra, donde Riley ya estaba curioseando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó la rubia medio riendo.

—Scott me ha invitado— contestó su amiga guiñándole el ojo— ¡te invito un trago, mini Greene!

Beth se rió y bebió un poco de su botella de agua. No debería beber alcohol, su profesor de canto se lo advertía cada clase cuando aún iba a bachillerato. Pero una vez cada tanto, no dañaría a nadie. Sintió una presencia a su lado y Beth se giró disimuladamente, para ver a un hombre un poco mayor que ella. Ya lo había visto en la mesa de pool, recostado con un taco en sus manos. Beth le sonrió un poco, por mero compromiso y aceptó el vaso que Riley le entregaba.

—Nuevamente, _Rockstar_ ha sido mi favorita— comentó la morena sonriendo a Beth, orgullosa— es taaaaaaan tierna.

—Lo que pasa es que…

—Espera a que te contagien tu primer herpes.

Las cabezas de ambas chicas se giraron casi rígidamente hacia la voz que había dicho semejante grosería. El hombre tenía una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Disculpa? — graznó Beth, comenzando a sentir calor en sus mejillas.

—Que cuando idealizan a los _rockstars_— gruñó el hombre moviendo sus dedos formando falsas comillas en el aire— les contagian el herpes. No son así cómo tú piensas, las drogas son su vida. No tú.

Beth giró su taburete para quedar totalmente enfrentada hacia aquel hombre que honraba burlarse -y degradar- una de sus canciones favoritas y por supuesto, de su cantante favorita.

—¿Y tú quién eres para decir semejante…

—¿Idiotez? — advirtió Riley que parecía divertirse con la situación.

—Exacto— asintió su amiga rubia provocando una risa sarcástica de parte de su interlocutor.

—Soy mayor que tú, eso lo dice todo.

¡Mayor que ella! Odiaba, Beth odiaba a toda persona que se dignara a intentar denigrar su edad. ¡Ella no era una niña! ¡Ya no más! era una mujer, con todas las letras, estaba harta que el mundo no fuera capaz de ver que ella ya era mayor y completamente independiente. Se paró de su taburete, roja de la furia, tomó el estuche con su guitarra y miró a su amiga.

—Riley, me voy. Te veré mañana. Y usted, viejo— siseó la menor de los Greene hacia aquel hombre de pocas pulgas— _verde _—agregó con cizaña, notando la pronta rigidez de los hombros del _hombre-con-músculos-pero-sin-tacto—_ espero y tenga todo el herpes del mundo.

Y salió de allí, olvidando la paga, olvidando su trago, ignorando la sonrisa pícara de su amiga y furiosa con el mundo.

* * *

—Cacharro del demonio— maldijo por décima vez pero ya en el estacionamiento del conjunto de departamentos donde vivía con su hermana Maggie.

Su _Dodge_ parecía querer morir cada vez que Beth necesitaba huir de algún lado. No, la palabra huir no era la correcta. Cuando ella necesitaba irse de algún lado, eso le gustaba más. Y esta ocasión, no era la excepción. La menuda rubia golpeó el volante con su bolso, desquitando un poco de su furia y se apeó del carro. Cerró de un portazo que sacudió todo y un poco arrepentida por esto último, sacó su guitarra de los asientos traseros con un poco más de dulzura.

Beth miró el cielo. Estaba despejado en la ciudad de Atlanta pero tantas luces y bocinas hacían extrañar su pueblo natal. Caminó por el pasillo hasta legar a las escaleras que la llevaban al ascensor. Pulsó el piso ocho y dejó que su espalda reposara unos instantes en la pared espejada. Todavía podía sentir la rabia correr por sus venas cuando aquel hombre le había hablado. ¡Burlarse de Rockstar! Y esa canción que era tan perfecta.

Con esos pensamientos merodeando su mente, dejó el ascensor y colocó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento. Tan distraída venía, que no escuchó ningún gemido, ningún lloriqueo.

—¡Maggie!

—¡Beth!

La mayor de las hermanas Greene se hallaba en una situación –y posición- muy comprometedora en el sillón (¡de su madre!) con su novio, Glenn. Inmediatamente, Beth cerró la puerta violentamente y zapateó cual niña pequeña, furiosa de nuevo.

¡Era la tercera vez en la semana que pasaba lo mismo! Así que sin esperar disculpas (repetidas, vale aclarar), bajó corriendo las escaleras (olvidándose que eran ocho pisos) y se subió a su carro rápidamente, escapándose, huyendo de allí.

La mala suerte, tocando la puerta de Beth Greene una vez más.

…

Unas lágrimas calientes se escaparon de sus ojos aunque ella les ordenaba que se quedaran en sus respectivos lagrimales. La carretera correctamente iluminada y el carro de Beth eran los únicos testigos de la desazón de la rubia.

Las cosas no podían empeorar.

Desde que su madre había muerto hacía ya unos años, Beth se había triplemente apegado a su hermana. Y todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que la morena Greene conoció al repartidor de pizzas. Beth nunca podría saber si siempre había sido así, ya que cuando Maggie y Glenn formalizaron, la hermana menor aún vivía en la granja. Digamos que las cosas se mostraron tal cual eran, cuando Beth decidió abandonar Mert County y se mudó con Maggie a la ciudad de Atlanta.

Maggie comenzó a cambiar de a poco, hasta casi olvidarse que tenía una hermana. Y Beth la necesitaba, en las presentaciones, en la vida. Así que las discusiones llegaron y las lágrimas de parte de ambas tamibén, pero la mayor de los Greene no cumplió su promesa de cambiar. O de volver a ser la misma de antes.

Beth aún no entendía qué había sucedido pero había decidido que no le prestaría atención, que por fin se mudaría y comenzaría de cero. Sin Maggie y sin Shawn. Aunque le partiera el corazón y aunque la tercer guerra mundial (Greene) se le viniera encima, ella ya no lloraría más por las faltas de respeto de su hermana.

Y acá llegó el momento en donde la frase _"las cosas no podían empeorar" _cobró vida y mutó. Mutó a un desastre mucho mayor que el anterior, destrozando la fuerza de aquellos seres indefensos que les rodea la mala suerte.

El _Dodge_, el cacharro, se detuvo. Y no encendió a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera. Y cuando los ojos de Beth estaban más anegados de lágrimas por su bendita suerte, se fijó en que el tanque de gasolina del tablero estaba en rojo. Un rojo tan fuerte como su furia.

—¡Mierda!

* * *

—Ya no llores Bethy—suplicó Riley por décima vez por el teléfono— escucha, estoy yendo a casa para prepararte la cama y un chocolate caliente.

—Yo… ¿por qué a mí? — hipó la rubia sobándose la nariz lastimada a causa del llanto.

—La grúa ya llega, ¡me lo juró! Dijo que llegaría en cualquier momento y que te llevaría a mi casa, ¿sí?

—Creo que ahí la veo— murmuró Beth tratando de tranquilizarse y no hacer más el ridículo— las luces de emergencia se ven.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora te dejo, así puedes hacer el trámite en paz. Te esperaré aquí.

Beth asintió al aire y colgó la llamada. Salió del carro y se limpió las lágrimas. La grúa se detuvo a unos metros y Beth esperó unos minutos. Un hombre con gorra (¿para qué usas gorra de noche?) caminó hacia ella con un andar un poco gracioso.

—Hola, gracias por…— Beth casi se atraganta con su propia lengua al ver a ese hombre frente a ella—¡¿tú, aquí?!

—Sí rubita, agradece que mi turno inició hace media hora— el hombre de la barra le sonrió malignamente y comenzó a tomar los datos de la chapa del carro y demás— entonces, ¿fallo eléctrico?

—Yo… yo…— el brazo de Beth parecía danzar en el aire, avergonzada— _meolvidédecargargasolina._

—¿Qué?

—¡ .gasolina! — gruñó Beth enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, ignorando la risa burlona del hombre.

Beth ahogó un grito y también evitó zapatear contra el suelo, declarando esa noche de verano, como la peor en mucho tiempo.

…

_**HOLA, HOLA.**_

_**¿Y cómo van esos preparativos para las fiestas? DIN DON DAN, DIN DON DAN LINDA NAVIDAAAAAAAD *rompe vidrios***_

_**ES QUE AMO LA NAVIDAD *-* que daría yo para que en estos pagos nevase para estas fechas pero no, estamos cocinándonos, literalmente.**_

_**Entonces…si llegaron hasta acá, es porque están como yo, curando su corazón Bethyl.**_

_**NUNCA, NUNCA PERDONARÉ A KIRKMAN Y CIA HABER ARRUINADO SEMEJANTE OPORTUNIDAD DE PERSONAJE POR FAVORITISMOS AJENOS. Dios, los odio. Pero acá no estamos para eso, sino para HACER INMORTAL A BETH. Que se lo merece, mierda.**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. No creo que sea muy largo este fic, es más que nada para reírnos un rato y el espíritu navideño. Es mi primer fic AU e intenté ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes, me avisan si ven oOc, sí?**_

_**SE LAS QUIERE Y CAMBIO Y FUERA.**_

_**Kicky.**_


	2. Héroe sin querer

_**Título: Rachas de suerte.**_

_**Capítulo dos: Héroe sin querer.**_

_**Pairing: Daryl/Beth.**_

_**Disclaimer: ya saben, TWD le pertenece a mi ya no segundo gordo favorito: Kirkman. Y a AMC quienes tienen a los peores guionistas. Pero bueno, le sisgue perteneciendo a ellos y yo sólo pido prestados sus personajes para diversión de ustedes y mía. SIN EMBARGO, el fic sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Advertencias: Es un AU así que perdón por los errores ya que es la primera vez que navego por estos mares. Si hay algún oOc me gustaría que me avisen :D**_

_**Dedicatoria: principalmente a Tamara del grupo de fb bethyl y a Denisse mi hermanita bethyl que he conocido cuando esto recién empezaba. Y a todas aquellas chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta locura, agregarla a favs, follow y comentarlo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Y por si no nos leemos después de esto: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, JOJO! *imagínense a mí con gorrito de papá Noel***_

_**Ahora sí, ¡lean y disfruten!**_

* * *

—Entonces, ¿las casas de los Altos Verdes cerca del Wallmart?

—Sí, ese.

El hombre silbó impresionado y arrancó la grúa. Beth se arrebujó un poco más en su delgado abrigo y se hundió un poco más en el asiento. Miró de reojo al trabajador de seguridad vial que unas horas antes había insultado. Y ahora, como cuento de hadas, él la estaba rescatando. Y a su Dodge, claro está. El hombre abrió la ventanilla y con maniobras casi suicidas, encendió un cigarrillo.

—¡Oye! — casi gritó Beth intentando mantener derecho el volante.

—Si no moriste en ese escenario, menos cuando yo conduzco— medio gruñó él y le dio otra calada.

Beth suspiró rendida cuando su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su bolso, que estaba a los pies del asiento. Se agachó para revolver dentro de él y atender. La llamada entrante era de Maggie. La rubia cerró los ojos y la voz de esa mujer que la ayudó tanto se instaló en su cabeza _"pasos pequeños, para grandes metas"._

—¿Si?

—¡Bethy! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Lo siento tanto!

Beth respiró profundo. Las lágrimas ya habían quedado en el pasado, la impotencia seguía ahí pero ahora se encontraba más serena, más dueña de sí misma así que dijo la GRAN frase.

—No, Maggie. Es suficiente. — y ahí estaba, luego de meses de calvario, lo había dicho.

Silencio. Beth pudo inhalar una vez el olor a cigarrillo. Luego que los minutos pasaran, ese aroma peculiar ya no le desagradaba tanto como al principio.

—¿Qué… quieres decir? — preguntó su hermana con voz estrangulada.

—Me voy del departamento—la menor de los Greene sintió esa pesada mirada clavarse en ella.

—¿Vuelves a la granja?

—¡No, Maggie! Me quedaré aquí, en Atlanta. Veré departamentos, conseguiré otro trabajo, seguiré con mis presentaciones, ¡y me iré lejos de ti y de tu constante sexo! — exclamó Beth provocando una tos de parte de su compañero.

—¿Con quién estás?

—¡No te importa!

—¡Claro que sí, eres mi hermanita!

—¡Pues haberlo pensado antes de haberme abandonado! — colgó la llamada antes de darle tiempo a su hermana de decir cualquier cosa.

La grúa estaba tenuemente iluminada por las luces del tablero pero en completo silencio. Beth pasó sus puños envueltos con las mangas de su suéter por su rostro comenzando a sentirse cansada y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal.

—¿Quieres uno? — preguntó él cortando el silencio.

—No, gracias. Nunca he fumado— susurró Beth enrollando su cabello en sus dedos.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y luego de unos segundos, subió la ventanilla. No sin antes arrojar la cola del cigarrillo aún encendido.

—Eso… eso es malo— dijo Beth de golpe.

El hombre se volteó unos segundos y se llevó el dedo pulgar a los labios. Beth apartó a vista inmediatamente, pero continúo hablando.

—Las colillas encendidas que arrojan los viajantes, producen incendios e inician desastres. Mi padre ha luchado contra eso desde que tengo uso de memoria— y allí estaba. Beth Greene.

Hablaba hasta por los codos porque necesitaba hacerlo. Odiaba el silencio, odiaba poder oír su propia respiración que iba al compás de su corazón galopando, peleando por la vida. Y cuando sus hermanos comenzaron a crecer y su madre a enfermar, empezó a hablar sin parar de cualquier cosa y con cualquiera.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, y Beth entendió que intentaba ignorarla. Seguramente ese asentimiento con la cabeza había sido mero compromiso pero a ella le bastó. Si el gesto que ella recibiera en ese momento no era ninguna disculpa o mentira de Maggie, a la menor de los Greene le bastaba.

La grúa dobló a la izquierda y se adentró al camino que llevaba a la entrada de Altos Verdes. La clásica barra pintada de roja y blanca, señalaba al conductor que debía detenerse. Un puesto de vigilancia y paredes llenas de arbustos escondían al barrio de los ladrones.

Steve, el guardia de los fines de semana, salió de su puesto al ver que una grúa se acercaba hacia ellos. Beth le sonrió de adentro de la grúa y asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla.

—¿Beth? ¿Te sucedió algo? — preguntó el hombre mayor un poco preocupado alumbrando el interior de la grúa con una pequeña linterna de mano.

—A mí no Steve, pero al Dodge sí— respondió la rubia señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás donde su carro estaba bien sujeto— y hoy me quedaré a dormir en lo de Riley, ¿es necesario que la llame para que lo corrobores?

—¡Claro que no! — Rió el hombre— sólo debo tomar los datos del caballero que supongo no se quedará a dormir en lo de Riley— comentó Steve sonriendo y sacando su carpeta y boli—¿Nombre?

Beth se volteó para ver al intimidante hombre un poco sonrojado. La joven ahogó una risilla con el puño de su mano, fingiendo una repentina tos. Por supuesto que se ganó una mala mirada de parte de su acompañante. ¿Acaso ese hombre, quien se dignó a burlarse de sus canciones, de su carro y de su mala suerte, ahora estaba avergonzado por la insinuación de un hombre mayor a si se quedaba a dormir con ella y su mejor amiga? _¡El karma!_ Pensó muy divertida Beth.

—Daryl Dixon— murmuró el hombre hacia Steve.

Dixon. Como aquel doctor de la película que Beth solía ver por televisión y era protagonizada por Jared Leto. El hermosos Jared Leto. Y Beth se encontró intentando descifrar el color de ojos de Daryl en las penumbras de la cabina. Y también se encontró descubierta por él. Rápidamente desvío su mirada a los alumbrados de las casas.

—Okey, pueden pasar. Procura no tardar mucho en salir, hijo, o iré yo a cazarte con mis propias manos.

Beth esta vez no pudo evitar la risilla y saludó con la mano al guardia quien le guiñó el ojo.

—Viejos— murmuró Daryl molesto.

—Oh, cállate— respondió ella y le señaló la derecha— por aquí.

Las calles asfaltadas y los grandes _chalés_ le robaban protagonismo al firmamento. Aunque en opinión de Daryl, no era menos hermoso. Estas casas grandes, lujosas y llamativas no podrían competir nunca con lo que la naturaleza le había dado al hombre. Estas casas eran todo lo contrario que alguna vez Daryl había podido experimentar.

—En aquella casa. Riley está allí.

Y efectivamente, sobre el final de un camino de piedras y luces se hallaba la joven que había acompañado a la rubia anteriormente. De sus manos colgaba un cigarrillo encendido y la pequeña cereza de fuego resaltaba en su pálida piel.

—¡Bethy! —chilló dándole una profunda calada a su cigarrillo y botándolo al suelo, pisándolo en el momento— ¡has llegado! Y mira quien te ha traído, Señor Herpes.

Beth miró a Daryl y le sonrió suavemente. Se apeó de la grúa y calló de un gran salto a la calle. Recogió su guitarra y caminó hacia Riley. Esta le abrazó por los hombros y Beth aspiró el perfume familiar.

—Mañana ve a Seguridad Vial a buscar el carro. Ya tendrá gasolina. Y no, no habrá multa— se apresuró a decir Daryl para irse de allí de una vez por todas— Búscame y haremos el papeleo.

—Oh…— la grúa comenzó a avanzar lentamente cuando Beth alzó los brazos— ¡gracias, Daryl por traerme!

El hombre agitó la mano y se fue de allí, con la grúa y con Dodge detrás.

—Y quién iba a decir que el hombre gruñón del bar iba a ser tu héroe— comentó Riley con ojos risueños y ayudando a Beth con su bolso y su guitarra.

—¡Cállate, Riley!

—¡Pero viste sus brazos!

—¡Y se burló de _Rockstar_!

—¡Y cómo debe besar!

—¡Aiiiiinsh!

Las dos amigas ingresaron al lujoso hogar, siendo recibidas por el perro de la morena. Beth subió las escaleras repentinamente agotada y dejó su guitarra en el rincón predilecto de siempre, al lado del gran ventanal que daba al río artificial. Riley cerró la puerta con sigilo y sin hacer ruido.

La morena le arrojó a la menor de los Greene un pijama que guardaba en su armario exclusivamente para ella y le ofreció el cuarto de baño. Beth rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, deshaciéndose rápidamente de su remerón y pantys negras. Riley y ella se conocían hacía un par de años y ese pudor que protagonizaban las mujeres ellas no lo tenían. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas que verse unos segundos en ropa interior no les molestaba.

Un par de minutos después de haberse quitado el maquillaje y demás, ambas amigas estaban totalmente arropadas mirando al techo de madera. Beth podía oler aún el cigarrillo en el aire y no sabía bien si era por Riley o Daryl. Un poco inquieta ante eso, pero contenta de no haber pensado demasiado en Maggie, se volteó y abrazó la almohada.

* * *

Beth bebió de su café comprado en la gasolinera y se sacó las gafas antes de entrar al gran edificio cuadrado y blanco con su cartel en rojo SEGURIDAD VIAL. Algunos conos naranjas apilados en la puerta principal que la rubia debió empujar levemente. Detrás de esta, una pequeña ventana y algunas plantas. También carteles pegados a los lados de las ventanas explicando reglamentos y demás. Beth tocó el timbre cómo rezaba un cartel escrito a mano y esperó unos segundos.

—Hola— dijo Beth luego que la ventanilla se abriera y dejara ver a una mujer un poco más grande que su hermana Maggie extremadamente maquillada.

—Sí— contestó esta despreocupada con su móvil en la mano.

—Eh… vengo a buscar un Dodge que fue remolcado hoy por la madrugada— relató Beth un poco molesta por la poca predisposición a atender bien de parte de la mujer.

—¿La chapa, qué número? — preguntó Carola cómo decía su pequeño cartel prendido del bolsillo de su camisa muy abierta.

Beth le dijo los datos que la recepcionista le pidió masticando goma de mascar exhibiendo todas sus caries. La menuda chica frunció el ceño cuando la mujer se fue de allí buscando a quién había remolcado el carro de Beth. Esperó unos minutos jugando con la etiqueta de su ya vaso vacío de café hasta que por la puerta principal entró Daryl caminando de esa forma tan peculiar.

—Por acá— sólo dijo, ahogando el "buen día" que Beth quiso murmurar.

La menor de los Greene debió casi correr detrás de las grandes zancadas del hombre para alcanzarlo. Pasó por un portón un poco destartalado e ingresó a un depósito rodeado por un edificio rectangular. Este estaba dividido por distintas puertas que escondían oficinas en su interior. Y en el centro de todo, un estacionamiento de grúas y algún que otro auto. Entre ellos, su viejo y adorado Dodge.

—Tiene el tanque en un poco más de reserva, así que deberías ir a la gasolinera primero que todo lo que pienses hacer durante el día— Daryl por fin se detuvo y le entregó las llaves que estaban en su bolsillo— debes firmar esto— sacó una carpeta desde el interior de su carro y se la entregó a la muchacha hoscamente.

La información fue dada tan velozmente que Beth se sintió un poco atontada. Firmó en cada lugar que Daryl le enseñó sobre el capó del carro. Daryl tomó la carpeta cuando ella se lo entregó. Se quedaron allí unos segundos. Beth con el vaso de café y las llaves en sus manos y Daryl con la carpeta entre sus manos.

La rubia pudo responderse lo que su mente inquirió la noche anterior: los ojos de él eran azules, ese azul tormentoso de las tardes de verano en la granja. Ese azul un poco oscuro allí, un poco claro acá. Beth pensó que era uno de los azules más bonitos que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Daryl de repente cortó el contacto y tosió un poco incómodo. Beth se regañó mentalmente y le sonrió débilmente.

—Entonces… ¿salgo por aquí? — cuestionó ella suavemente.

—Ajá— contestó él rascándose el mentón y la barba de un par de días.

Beth se subió al carro y arrojó sobre el asiento del acompañante su bolso. Encendió el motor y sonrió cuando sintió el ronroneo familiar debajo de su cuerpo. Miró hacia afuera donde Daryl le abría el protón de nuevo. Ella aceleró levemente.

—Bueno, muchas gracias— exclamó ella sonriendo y colocándose las gafas— eh, espero no verte más— bromeó Beth—digo, por seguridad vial.

—Claro— respondió él.

—Eh… adiós— dijo y movió finalmente el carro hacia a la calle dejando atrás a su héroe del día.

Y una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro al pensar en aquello.

* * *

Beth leía tranquilamente bajo un durazno en el campus de la universidad. Un libro sobre su regazo acerca de psicología educacional y un pastel en su mano, solo eso. Y así era feliz. En un par de años si Dios lo permitía, sería educadora especial; su segundo sueño luego de la música. Estaba en su segundo año universitario y comenzaba a acostumbrarse al ir y venir de la vida de estudiante universitario.

No se percató cuando una sombra se proyectó sobre ella y alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Si Mahoma no va a la montaña…

La rubia levantó su mirada azul para encontrarse con la mirada verdosa de su hermana mayor. Maggie tenía una expresión serena y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Beth respiró hondo y se sacó sus gafas de lectura para descansar un poco.

—Bueno…— murmuró Maggie.

—Bueno…— repitió Beth.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Maggie tenía una disculpa impresa en sus rasgos pero Beth estaba dolida.

—Hablaré entre hoy a la noche y mañana a la mañana con papá- comenzó la hermana menor marcando despreocupadamente la página donde se había quedado con la lectura.

—Bethy, oye…

—No, Maggs. Es lo mejor. Yo me independizaré, tú podrás estar tranquila con Glenn. Yo no viviré más tus desprecios— esto último lo murmuró un poco arrepentida pero sabiendo que guardárselo sería pero.

—Cuando tú tengas novio…

—¡Es un código, Maggie! ¿No lo entiendes? Las hermanas no se dejan de lado, nunca. Ni por un hombre, eso menos que todo, ¿sabes por qué? Porque cuando él te monte el cuerno, tú llorarás sobre MIS hombros.

La rubia reconoció inmediatamente que se había pasado de la raya cuando los ojos de su hermana se abrieron de par en par. Era un punto delicado para ella por una relación anterior y decir eso de Glenn era muy impulsivo. Beth estaba bastante segura que su cuñado nunca haría algo así.

—Tienes razón. Quizá separadas por un tiempo todo vuelva a ser como antes—murmuró finalmente Maggie levantándose del césped.

Beth quiso disculparse. Pero no lo hizo. Así que probando suerte, abrazó levemente a su hermana quien correspondió.

—Esta tarde iré a buscar mis cosas.

—¿Dónde paras? — preguntó Maggie acomodándose su cabello ausentemente.

—En lo de Riley, sus padres…

—No necesitas darme explicaciones, Bethy. Confío en ti.

Y esas palabras casi hicieron añicos la decisión de la hermana menor. Pero se mantuvo firme y asintió con la cabeza. Recogió sus libros en la mochila y ambas hermanas se fueron de allí hacia el estacionamiento. Beth miró a Maggie y esta asintió levemente con la cabeza. Partió hacia la parada de autobuses y Beth se encaminó hacia el Dodge. Abrió las puertas con algo de violencia y tiró sus libros y bolso.

Se sentó y golpeó levemente la cabeza contra el volante, un poco abrumada por la situación. Su teléfono móvil sonó en algún lado y Beth hizo malabares para encontrarlo. Contestó sin ver quién solicitaba hablar con ella.

—¿Beth Greene?

—Sí, ella habla— respondió la rubia sin reconocer la voz.

—Ah, hola. Soy Steve, el barman de Lucky's.

Beth asintió mentalmente y permitió que el chico siguiera hablando.

—Escucha, este sábado nos canceló el artista que habíamos contratado y nosotros nos preguntábamos si…

—¡Claro que sí! Estoy libre— casi chilló. Era la primera vez que un bar le pedía que fuera a cantar por segunda vez.

—Está bien— contestó el joven y Beth pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz— a la misma hora que la otra vez, sólo que en vez de una hora y media, esta vez serán dos, ¿puedes?

—Por supuesto— insistió Beth sonriendo de oreja a oreja— allí estaré.

—Okey, nos veremos entonces.

Cuando colgó la llamada, se permitió chillar todo lo que quiso y casi saltar sobre su asiento. El chico que subía al coche de al lado la miró extrañado al verla tan efusiva.

—¡Me llamaron de vuelta! — le gritó totalmente entusiasmada.

—¡Qué bien!— dijo el muchacho riéndose y subiéndose a su propio carro.

Beth encendió la radio y le subió mucho el volumen. Al parecer la suerte comenzaba a decirle Buenos Días y a sonreírle. Y así de contenta, manejando por las carreteras hacia su cafetería preferida, pensó algo muy fugaz.

Que quizá, sólo quizá, este sábado vería de vuelta a Daryl Dixon. Sólo si era visitante frecuente de Lucky's. Sólo si la suerte quería que Beth lo viera, de nuevo.

* * *

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**ESTOY MUUUUUUUUUUUY FELIZ :3**_

_**Les confieso que tenía miedo que el fic no gustara, pero la respuesta de ustedes me subió el amor por las nubes. Son muy tiernas y buenas, se hacen querer che.**_

_**También les confieso que este capítulo me costó más. Siento que manejar a estos dos fuera de TWD, en un lugar donde SEGURAMENTE nunca se hubieran conocido me achica las posibilidades de un encuentro. Pero milagrosamente, se me ocurrió una segunda presentación para nuestra rubia preferida ;) **_

_**Hay que ver, si la suerte está de su lado (y que Hunger Games que suena eso eh jajaja) y Daryl va al bar de nuevo ;)**_

_**En primer lugar, Altos Verdes NO EXISTE. Intenté como me ha recomendado mi beta, buscar nombres y localidades verdaderas pero está TODO en inglés y esta humilde escritora, es un queso para el viejo idioma. Así que lo inventé basándome en los barrios privados que conozco jaja cerca del shopping y mi universidad hay un barrio privado que se llama Verdes de Palihue y creo que en Buenos Aires hay uno que se llama Altos Palos de Palermo y ahí salió el "Altos Verdes". Perdón por ser pésima para ponerle nombre a las cosas y/o personas **__** Y para aquel que no haya ido alguna vez a uno de esos barrios, sí, el guardia de seguridad TIENE QUE HACER TODO ESO. Es más, llaman a las casas para pasarte con ellos y todo. Tengo un amigo que vive en uno y fui un par de veces :P Hasta tienen planos y te los muestran para que vos sepas llegar a la casa de quien visitas. **_

_**En segundo lugar; espero que lo de Maggie no suene muy chocante. Si piensan como yo, creo que están de acuerdo a que necesita un golpe muy fuerte la chica. Y la situación me es muy fácil de escribir porque lamentablemente, lo viví con mi hermana mayor (pero qué horror que fue eso) obviamente, no había zombis ni hospitales de por medio :P**_

_**Sé que están medios cortitos los chaps, pero es el inicio. Prometo intentar alargarlos. Así que bueno. No sé cuándo volveré a actualizar porque en teoría rindo un final el 29, pero las fiestas y demás también me tienen ocupada. Así que pido paciencia, y sé que me la darán porque ustedes son las lectoras más hermosas que leí en mi vida :3**_

_**Y también quería comentarles que es muy probable que me haga un blog para hacer recomendaciones de fanfics, y muchas de esas cosas. Ay ya sé, soy una re viciosa pero tenía ganas :P hay muchos fics tremendamente buenos que merecen una pequeña reseña y quería nadar por esos mares :P**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este chap, y gracias siempre por leer y comentar el anterior. Y por leer este :P**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo por allí, recuerden que tengo twitter y podemos chusmear cosas por allí. Mi link está en mi perfil.**_

_**Espero estén bien, y ¡cambio y fuera!**_

_**Kicky **_


	3. Sorpresas

_**Título: Rachas de suerte.**_

_**Capítulo tres: Sorpresas.**_

_**Pairing: Daryl/Beth.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC. Sin embargo, la locura esta de que Daryl usa gorras (como Norman) y es técnico en seguridad vial (o algo así) y Beth es cantante de bares (casi como Emily) eso, sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Dedicatoria: va para Denisse, porque como ella cumplió sus 15 años hace poquito y le prometí que le daría fics como regalo y eso intento dar. Te quiero mucho, compañerita bella y abrazo a la distancia :3**_

_**Ahora sí, que tengan linda lectura.**_

* * *

El olor a café la ayudó a concentrarse sobre qué le diría su padre. Una de las razones por las cuales Beth se había mudado a Atlanta fue porque viviría con Maggie, pero ahora la idea de vivir sola no le agradaría su familia.

Con suavidad, encerró en un círculo verde un apartamento no muy alejado de la universidad ni del centro urbano. También encerró en círculos algunos trabajos: cajera de cine, heladerías, cafés. Le dio un trago a su capuccino doble e hizo una cuenta mental de cuánto tenía ahorrado en su caja bancaria. Y si tenía suerte, su padre la ayudaría…

Suspiró apenada. Eso la llevaba al mismo punto: informarle a su padre. ¿Sería adecuado decírselo por teléfono? ¿Debería viajar el fin de semana a Mert County y decírselo en persona? Maggie es la primer hija del anciano Greene y Beth no sabía cómo reaccionaría al enterarse que su romance intervino en la relación de las hermanas.

Anotó despistadamente en su cuaderno y pequeña agenda unos teléfonos que veía en el computador y se acomodó con sus dedos el puente de sus anteojos. La escena era graciosa: una menuda rubia con un moño desordenado, rodeada de periódicos, un café para llevar y el ordenador prendido, anotando datos sin parar.

—Bethy, debemos ir a prepararnos para ir de vuelta a Lucky's—la silla continua se arrastró sin delicadeza y su morena amiga se arrojó sobre ella.

Bebió del café de la rubia y miró ceñuda los números que su amiga anotaba.

—Sabes que puedes vivir en mi casa el tiempo que quieras.

—Lo sé, Ry, pero la verdad es que necesito saber que tendré una base, ¿sabes?

Riley le sonrió tiernamente, entendiendo el punto de la menor de los Greene. Luego de la muerte de la madre de Beth, las cosas en la granja habían cambiado mucho y cuando la morena conoció a la menuda rubia ella estaba bastante estable. Pero hasta lo que sabía, Beth había estado realmente mal. Así que desde que la conocía, la rubia luchaba por demostrar que podía sola con la vida.

Así que marcó otro número de teléfono en otro periódico y lo anotó en la libreta. Ella podía ser torpe y bastante obsesionada con el sexo, pero para ayudar a su amiga era capaz de todo. Ambas estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, bebiendo del mismo café y anotando y llamando a números de teléfono. Los minutos pasaron en la quietud de su amistad cuando Beth se puso finalmente de pie y comenzó a guardar todo en su bolso.

—¡Debo bañarme y cambiarme! — exclamó agitada provocando la risa de Riley.

—Es lo que he dicho, tontita.

—¿Me prestas ese vestido largo? — preguntó Beth tímidamente terminando de acomodar sus cosas— ya sabes, ese azul que…

—¿Usas con zapatillas? Te lo presto si te pones zapatos.

—¿Tacones?

—Es largo, debe ir con tacones.

—¡Paso, me pondré vaqueros! — dijo riéndose, sabiendo que un trato en el medio iban a lograr.

El Dodge arrancó en el primer intento ganándose burlas de parte de Riley. Beth lo había comprado con mucho cariño antes de venirse hacia Atlanta a un vecino de Mert County. Era de un amigo de Shawn y este quería deshacerse del cacharro luego que sus padres le regalaran un carro más moderno. Así que por unos dólares y tardes de niñera gratis a sus hermanos menores, la rubia obtuvo su primer carro: el Dodge más destartalado de la historia.

Con él había aprendido sobre aceites, motores, líquidos y todas esas cosas que uno necesita cuando su coche se rompe más de una vez. Shawn pedía al cielo que su hermanita se dignara a cambiar de carro, que él mismo se lo compraba pero la menor de los Greene quería ese Dodge y fin de la historia.

Así que Beth acarició levemente el volante y sonrió con los recuerdos que su mente atraía en relación al Dodge.

—Entonces, ¿hoy Señor Herpes te ha ayudado con este cacharro aquí presente? — comentó Riley como quien dice al paso, mirándose una uña mal pintada de su mano.

—Exacto- respondió Beth activando el guiño y girando con presteza hacia la derecha— y también he conocido a la recepcionista más servicial de todo Atlanta.

—¿Carola? — Inquirió su amiga — es una idiota.

Beth sonrió de medio lado y marchó por la carretera en dirección al barrio privado en el cual vivía momentáneamente. Al pasar por la garita correspondiente, pensó fugazmente en Daryl, recordando la noche anterior. Se regañó mentalmente por pensar en más de una vez en el hombre y se dedicó a no chocar ningún arbusto en esos jardines que parecían sacados de película.

—¿Qué hora es? — preguntó la joven rubia estacionando frente a la mansión Williams.

—Tenemos el suficiente tiempo para que tomes un buen baño con aceites y aromatizadores— dijo la morena apeándose del carro— supongo que ha sido un día difícil, si finalmente hablaste con Maggie— el suspiro de su acompañante le confirmó su teoría— así que manos a la obra.

En la granja podía darse algunos lujos luego de unos días de trabajo como niñera en el pueblo, pero la primera vez que se había bañado en la casa de Riley se sorprendió de la cantidad de productos que una persona podía utilizar solamente para las piernas. Ni hablar del torso, el rostro, la cabeza y zonas mucho más íntimas. El asunto llegó a marearla, pero luego de un tiempo lo consideró un mimo para sí misma.

Así que ahora, totalmente relajada con el agua tibia y perfumada hasta el cuello, su cabello recogido y húmedo en un moño deshecho, Beth anotó en su mente que su departamento debía tener una bañera. Y grande.

Eso le recordó a la charla recurrente que tenían las chicas. Sexo en el agua. Inmediatamente, sintió el rubor subir por sus mejillas e intentó hundirse bajo el agua cuando Riley chilló.

—¡No, señorita! A la crema que tienes en el rostro no le agrada el agua.

Beth bufó exasperada y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Riley la miró sorprendida y luego rió, ya que sospechaba que cursaba por la mente de la meno de los Greene.

—¿Qué piensas, picarona?

—¡En nada!

—¿La conversación del otro día te dejó pensando no?

—Claro que sí, porque me interesa _tanto_ el asunto— retrucó la menuda rubia rodando los ojos.

Riley rió a carcajadas y la dejó a sola unos minutos. Claro que Beth no era una virgen mojigata que no sabía nada del asunto, pero tampoco tenía _la_ experiencia de Riley o cualquier amiga de esta. Aunque Beth tenía amigos en la universidad, no solía invitarlos al departamento donde vivía con Maggie ya que casi siempre estaba con su mejor amiga, por lo tanto si compartía tiempo con amigas de esta última. Y había aprendido con ella sobre juguetes sexuales, diferentes posiciones, geles con sabores. Hasta había vibradores sobre _Hello Kitty_. Eso la ponía nerviosa.

Beth había sido criada bajo los más estrictos sentidos religiosos, pero cuando tenía unos trece años comenzó a saber sobre esas cosas luego de comenzar a desempacar la valija de su hermana la primer vacación que tuvo de la universidad.

Lo que sucedió luego, quedó como una de las anécdotas más divertidas de la familia Greene: los tres hermanos llenos de lodo y un álbum fotográfico perdido por las cajas en el ático lo comprueban con una hermosa fotografía que había alcanzado a tomar su madre. Una de las últimas fotografías que había logrado sacar.

Riley apuró a la menor de los Greene para así poder irse hacia el bar lo más pronto posible. Finalmente había convencido a su mejor amiga de usar ese vestido que tanto le gustaba a Beth con zapatillas especificando que Lilly Allen saltó a la fama por sus zapatillas y que quizá, Beth podría implementarlo de vuelta. Aunque la rubia lo creía casi imposible, la simple mención de un futuro artístico de Beth caracterizado por un artículo referido a MODA puso tan contenta a Riley que no reprochó más nada.

Esta vez optó por dejar su cabello suelto y aplicó un poco de rímel sobre sus pestañas, labial sobre sus labios y no más. Cogió su guitara y afinó sus cuerdas, sentada en un taburete viejo en una pequeña habitación en lo que era el depósito del bar, el cual le habían dado como vestuario y demás. Riley estaba fuera con Scott, el barman y quien había llamado a Beth, para preguntar un par de cosas sobre el show que daría su amiga esa noche. Aunque eso le había dicho a ella, y la rubia sospechaba que no sería lo único que harían.

De repente, entre acordes y suaves tarareos, su celular comenzó a sonar y el nombre de "casa" rezaba en su pantalla. Una punzada de preocupación la atravesó y contestó inmediatamente.

—¿Diga?

—¿Bethy? — Su padre respondió del otro lado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Shawn lo está? — preguntó levantándose y dejando la guitarra a un costado.

—Sí, cariño. No llamo por nada de eso Beth— la muchacha no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada— lo que sucede es que sé que no vives más con tu hermana.

Como Beth se había apoyado en una de las paredes totalmente relajada segundos después, al escuchar lo que su padre anunciaba se paró de un salto dura como un palo. Maggie… su hermana la había mandado al frente sin su consentimiento. No esperó a que ella pudiera hablar con su padre, explicarle la situación.

—Maggie… ¿Maggie te lo dijo? — Preguntó la chica sin poder terminar de creérselo.

—No importa cómo pasó, sino que pasó— Beth podía oír cierto dejo de cansancio en la voz del hombre que la crio y sintió su corazón en la mano, sintiendo que defraudaba a su padre— yo sé que tú quieres triunfar con tu hermosa voz allá, en la ciudad.

—Y lo haré, papá interrumpió ella. —Su padre suspiró del otro lado.

—Pero una cosa es que vivas allá con tu hermana, y otra es que vivas sola en un lugar peligroso como lo es Atlanta. Sabes cuál fue la condición para que fueras.

—¡Papá, no soy una niña! — Exclamó la menor de los Greene, repentinamente molesta puedo cuidarme sola

—Lo sé, Bethy…

—¡ Pero no lo entiendo! — Murmuró ella, intentando calmarse y comprender a su padre— papi, yo sé que lo sabes, ¿qué cambió ahora?

Hubo un poco de silencio, cortado por las conversaciones y el ruido del trajín del bar. Beth intentaba con su uña descorchar un poco de pintura de la pared a mal traer. Podía oír su respiración, atormentada por la conversación que tenía con su padre. Intentaba entenderlo, pero no lo lograba.

—Bethy… tú, allá…sola.

—Papá, prometo que buscaré un lugar decente.

—Pero antes estaba Maggie…

—Y Glenn todo el tiempo allí.

—¿Sucedió algo?

¿Beth tenía corazón para mandar al frente a su hermana? ¿Y si ella cambiaba y la distancia las ayudaba? ¿Beth podría realmente decepcionar a su padre diciéndole que Maggie había arruinado todo? La muchacha sintió las lágrimas atosigarla pero respiró hondo e ignoró todo.

—Yo solo necesito mi espacio, ¿sabes? Un pequeño estudio, para cantar y no molestar, para beber café, para leer una tarde nevada, para…vivir, ¿me entiendes, papi?

* * *

Beth acabó de cantar su última melodía y sonrió –un poco triste aún por la conversación que tuvo con su padre- cuando vio que varios de los que estaban presentes allí aplaudían y la observaban con más atención que el día anterior. También se percató de que el bar estaba un poco más poblado que anteriormente y se lo adjudicó a que el día de hoy era viernes.

Cuando las luces sobre su escenario descendieron tenuemente, Beth bajó las escaleras con la guitarra en la mano. La apoyó en la barra trasera y se sentó en un taburete, un poco más alejado que el salón normal.

—¡Ey, mini Green! ¿Por qué esa cara larga? — Riley ya estaba a su lado, con un agua tónica en su mano y un limón en la otra— ¿lo preparo como siempre?

La rubia asintió y aceptó el beso cuando su amiga lo alargó, ya preparado. Bebió lentamente, sintiendo su garganta más viva a causa de la refrescante bebida.

—Papá llamó.

—Oh, oh.

—Sí, oh, oh.

Su amiga se semi apoyó en la pared del local y la miró por unos momentos. Beth intentó sonreír aunque la cosa no funcionó del todo bien. Luego terminó de beber todo de un sopetón y guardó su guitarra en la funda correspondiente. De repente, parecía un poco más locuaz que minutos anteriores.

—Tengo hasta fin de mes. Si para esa fecha no consigo un buen departamento, en una zona segura y puedo probar que puedo sobrevivir sin morirme en el intento.

—No eres una niñita— resongó su amiga.

—¡Lo sé! Pero… todo lo que hice alguna vez está pesando más que nunca en mi imagen de hoy

Ambas amigas suspiraron y bebieron de sus respectivas bebidas. El pasado no dejaría de atormentar a Beth nunca. Miró el bar, intentando grabar en su mente cada detalle para recordar "aquel lugar que me llamó más de una vez para tocar antes de mi inminente vuelta a la granja Greene". Una vez más, intentó encontrar a Daryl en el público pero el resultado era el mismo que cuando estaba arriba del escenario: el hombre no había ido esa noche al Lucky's. La cosa había decepcionado un poco a Beth, pero cada vez que pensaba en él se decía a sí misma que tenía cosas más importantes en las que derrochar el tiempo. Como por ejemplo, disfrutar sus últimos días en la ciudad antes de ser niñera por… _siempre de la eternidad._

—Bethy, no seas dramática —la regañó Riley adivinando que pensaba en esos momentos.

—¿No es que era la Reina del Drama? — Refunfuñó la rubia pero con una sonrisa en sus labios ahora deberé disfrutar de las últimas semanas.

—¡Por Dios, no! Iremos, buscaremos un buen apartamento, un buen trabajo, seguirás con los estudios y obviamente, conquistarás al Señor Herpes.

—¡Y por qué debo conquistar a Daryl! — Exclamó Beth alarmada.

—Porque te mueres por él, dah. — Respondió Riley como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Oh, cállate Riley.

—Oh, cállate tú impostora de sentimientos.

En el momento que Beth rodaba los ojos, molesta por la estúpida insinuación de Riley ;"Justo yo querer ligar con semejante tipo" pensó inquietamente, la puerta del bar se abrió y las risotadas de esas personas llamaron la atención de la chica.

Y por allí, debajo del marco de la puerta, entraba Daryl Dixon con su gorra puesta en su clara cabellera, con un cigarro entre sus labios y riéndose de algo.

Beth oyó algo que decía Riley como qué mejor se iba con Scott para que su amiga finalmente pudiera besuquearse con Señor Herpes (ese sobrenombre quedaría para siempre).

—¿Bethy?

—¿Sí?

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que dijimos que dejarías el pasado atrás que verías el presente?

—Lo recuerdo —contestó ella un poco confundida.

—¿No crees que este es el momento? —Continuó Riley sonriendo de oreja a oreja a Beth —que no vivas con Maggie no significa que no puedas seguir aquí. Y tú quieres estar aquí. Y quién sabe quizá Atlanta traiga más de una sorpresa— y con esa última palabra, la amiga de la menor de los Greene terminó por irse detrás de la barra dejando sola a Beth.

La rubia sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella y cuando intentó descifrar de quién era, encontró a dos ojos mirándola. Ella le sonrió tenuemente y él asintió con la cabeza, la señal de que sí la había visto. De que sí la miraba.

Meses después, Beth entendería a que el término sorpresa no siempre era algo malo.

* * *

_**DOS MESES. ES IMPERDONABLE.**_

_**Aunque sin embargo, les pido perdón. La inspiración fue la culpable (tsk tsk)**_

_**¿Y qué tul el cap? A mí no me convence del todo, pero bueno. No quería seguir estiradolo más.**_

_**GRACIAS, Y GRACIAS ETERNAS A SUS FAVS, FOLLOWS, Y REVIEWS QUE DEJARON, LOS AMODORPASIÓN A TODOS Y TODAS Y SIEMPRE PIENSO EN USTEDES, AUNQUE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR.**_

_**Muchos, muchos besos a todos ustedes (a cada uno) y espero que Daryl esta noche duerma con ustedes (cada una)**_

_**Cambio y fuera, Kicky.**_

_**p.d: consejo para que Daryl duerma con ustedes, pinten en el pantalón de pijamas en la parte de las pompis DARYL como Emily. Yo lo hice ;) las quiero :D**_


	4. De tías y cafés

_**Título: Rachas de suerte.**_

_**Capítulo cuatro: De tías y cafés.**_

_**Pairing: Daryl/Beth.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC. Sin embargo, la locura esta de que Daryl usa gorras (como Norman) y es técnico en seguridad vial (o algo así) y Beth es cantante de bares (casi como Emily) eso, sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**¡Qué dicen girls, ni siquiera llegué a un mes de tardanza en actualizar el fic! No es de mis favoritos, pero espero disfruten de la lectura**_

* * *

—Entonces, ¿hoy no tienes el turno donde saldrás cual caballero con armadura para rescatar a damiselas con mala suerte como yo, a quiénes se les rompe el coche a mitad de la noche? — Beth se semi apoyó en la mesa de billar y le habló directamente a Daryl.

Daryl la miró por unos segundos y sonrió por milímetros, esperando a que la muchacha siguiera con su normal y cotidiano cotorreo. Pero ella la miraba expectante, dando a entender que su monologo había terminado

—Hoy no me corresponde ese turno— contestó simplemente pero de forma educada.

Beth se llevó a los labios la bebida y lo miró unos minutos mientras esperó que el hombre hiciera algo para continuar la interacción. Pero el cazador cogió su taco y lo dejó en un rincón, recogiendo la chamarra de una de las sillas que había alrededor de las mesas.

—Me voy.

—Está bien— murmuró ella— gracias por lo del auto, ya sabes.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza y titubeó unos minutos. El ruido en el bar no era muy alto, pero el calor de la gente allí y la discusión que había tenido con Merle lo ponían nervioso. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía allí. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía porque su intención era emborracharse tal cubo, pero con la presencia de la menuda rubia allí algo lo detuvo.

El hombre la miró de nuevo unos segundos.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? — preguntó simplemente, señalando la salida con el pulgar.

Beth lo miró sorprendida y luego pareció pensárselo. Pudo ver como su mirada se dirigió hacia la barra donde su amiga parecía bastante entretenida con Scott. Cuando una sonrisa asomó por sus labios y asintió con la cabeza, Daryl se sintió aliviado.

No era el mejor galán de todos, tampoco tenía la intención de serlo en ese momento. Había sufrido pocos rechazos en su vida, pero ninguna chica con la que habló había sido como lo era Beth. Educada, hogareña, simple. Una chica buena. Por eso, en el fondo, temió ser rechazado en ese momento.

—Espera, buscaré una chaqueta— anunció ella y se perdió por allí.

* * *

—Es… una motocicleta— dijo ella, mirando el artefacto mencionado.

—Claro, ¿qué más? — expresó él medio riéndose mientras le extendía un casco.

La muchacha lo aceptó y titubeó unos minutos antes de colocárselo sobre su melena rubia y abrochándoselo bajo el mentón. El hombre ya estaba sentado sobre el ancho asiento mientras la muchacha observaba con desconfianza el automotor.

—Lo que sucede es que… nunca me he subido a una.

Daryl la miró de una manera que la hizo sentir idiota, pero Beth también se percató que él la analizaba. Luego de unos segundos de extrañas miradas y silencio molesto, la voz ronca de él quebró el momento.

—Estás de broma.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no mentía. ¿Su apariencia no lo daba claro? Ella era una chica de campo, camionetas, tractores. Y el Dodge, no más.

—Tengo un caballo— intentó bromear.

Daryl suspiró un poco, pero sonrió levemente. O eso le pareció a Beth. "Ya sabes, esa cosa rara que hace con los labios cada vez que pasa algo que amerita sonreís" se dijo a sí misma.

—Escucha, apoya tus pies en esos pedales de allí— sin avisar, comenzó a dar explicaciones y encendió el motor, sorprendiendo a Beth por el ruido del caño de escape— y trepa al asiento.

La chica trastabilló un poco con su largo vestido y los pedales, sin embargo finalmente estaba sentada sobre el asiento de cuero, un poco hilarante pero silenciosa.

—Y sujétate— para cuando Daryl había terminado la frase, el motor de la motocicleta ronroneaba debajo de los muslos de Beth, causándole cosquillas.

Y también se percataba que ya habían llegado a la otra esquina. Un poco temerosa ante la inesperada velocidad, instintivamente se aferró a la espalda de Daryl y hundió su rostro allí. Sintió como los músculos de la espalda del hombre se tensaron, y la vieja Beth hubiera puesto mucha más distancia de la que había ahora pero, ¿existía aún la vieja Beth?

La rubia aspiró el aire, intentando captar ese perfume delicioso de la lluvia venidera pero sólo logro atrapar olor a madera y musgo. Se percató que ese perfume era el de Daryl y no estaba segura que existiera una colonia con esa fragancia.

Había andado de noche por Atlanta, obviamente. Pero en el Dodge y ella manejaba, no podía prestar atención a cosas como las luces difuminadas por la velocidad, los bares aún abiertos con gente pululando a su alrededor, las ramas de los árboles mezclándose con los faroles de las calles.

Para cuando la motocicleta se detuvo, Beth se dijo que parecía estar drogada. Se sentía libre de una manera tan natural que le gustaba.

—Bueno—la voz del hombre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y la chica reaccionó tras un leve carraspeo de parte de él.

—Oh, lo siento— exclamó avergonzada, bajando de la moto más rápido de lo indicado en ese manual de "Principiantes en motocicletas y vidas" que por supuesto, ella no tenía.

Levantó su mirada luego de sacarse el casco y habían llegado a una cafetería de ruta, de esas típicas que atendían hasta tarde y bebías los mejores cafés del continente.

—Vamos— dijo él y ella casi correteó detrás de él.

La campana sonó dejando saber que clientes nuevos entraban. Una canción de rock de los 50' sonaba de fondo y había un par de personas distanciadas entre sí por el salón. Mesas simples y algunas para más personas, el suelo de un color verde musgo llamaba la atención pero los cuadros y la limpieza poco común en esos lugares contrastaban con aquello.

Una mujer de unos sesenta años con delantal amarillo y su cabello canoso recogido en un moño los saludó cálidamente detrás de la barra y miró perspicaz a Beth.

—¡Daryl! Cariño, qué raro tú por aquí— saludó la mujer – y con una chica.

—Tía, ella es Beth. Beth, ella es tía Ann— zanjó él bruscamente guiando a Beth por la cintura hacia una mesa pegada contra un gran ventana— queremos dos cafés cargados y un poco de esa tarta que haces tú.

Beth saludó con la mano a la mujer que se reía sin disimulo, mientras asentía con la cabeza y cogía dos platos de algún lugar detrás de la barra. Cuando llegaron hacia la mesa, Beth cogió el lugar contra la ventana, siendo su favorito desde niña y apoyó sus manos en la mesa blanca y limpia.

—Entonces, es tu tía— dijo ella para intentar no sentirse tan ajena.

—Ajá— respondió él llevándose el pulgar a los labios como cuando ella lo conoció.

—Ya me presentas a tu familia, Dixon— bromeó ella riéndose y gozando de la incomodidad del hombre.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando la tía Ann llegó con los cafés y dos trozos de tarta de durazno que a Beth se le antojaban deliciosas con simplemente mirarlas.

—Espero te guste linda, es mi especialidad y solo para invitados— la mujer le guiñó un ojo.

—Muchas gracias, señora. Es usted muy amable— sonrió Beth y cogió su café, envolviendo la taza y absorbiendo el calor del café caliente.

—¡Qué maravilla de niña! — exclamó la anciana totalmente extasiada, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de su sobrino, siendo totalmente ignorada por la mujer que se fue de nuevo hacia su lugar de trabajo.

Beth rió un poco y bebió de su café cortado, sintiendo el calor que necesitaba luego del paseo en la motocicleta de Daryl. Sentía aún sus piernas desnudas debajo del vestido frías por el viento de otoño. Levantó su mirada unos segundos, espiando por sus tupidas pestañas al hombre que tenía enfrente, que se sacaba la chaqueta y dejando ver una camisa de mangas largas. El hombre la miró por unos segundos y ella esquivó su mirada, decidiendo que comer un pedazo de esa tarta era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Entonces, es tu tía— comenzó ella de nuevo, clavando el tenedor en la crema y el durazno.

—Sí, ella nos crío a mí y a Merle— Beth logró que dijera algo más que "ajá". Empero, lo miró interrogante al escuchar el nombre de una segunda persona— es mi hermano.

—Yo tengo dos, uno mayor Shawn y una mayor, Maggie. Son dos personas muy locas— y cuando probó la tarta, casi gimió de felicidad allí mismo— ¡es una delicia!

Daryl sonrió de lado y bebió de su café también. Ella continuó hablando, sobre la granja, su perro, sus padres, sobre Riley. Daryl asentía alguna que otra vez y comía de su tarta, que todavía quedaba. No como la de Beth que ya había desaparecido hacía momentos atrás. Ella bebió el último sobro de su delicioso café y miró por la ventana, vendo como la noche hacía a la soledad en Atlanta.

—De todas formas, cantar en Luckys probablemente no dure mucho más que estas semanas— comentó ella cuando acababa de contar cómo había conseguido el trabajo en aquel bar.

Daryl frunció el ceño y revolvió su café.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es largo. Pero básicamente, no vivo más con mi hermana y debo vivir sola y mi papá aún no confía en mí para eso. O él no confía en la ciudad.

—Uhm.

Beth asintió con la cabeza y miró la hora en su celular. No tenía ningún mensaje de su amiga ni de su familia. Solamente la foto de fondo de pantalla de los tres hermanos Greene sonriéndole de vuelta con felicidad pintada en sus miradas, unos meses antes de irse ella a Atlanta.

—Quizá…

—Deba irme, sí. Ya es tarde y estoy viviendo en lo de Riley y no me gustaría molestar con mi llegada— dijo ella sonriéndole del otro lado de la mesa, interrumpiendo lo que el hombre quería decirle.

Así que simplemente, ambos se pararon de sus asientos y Beth tras rebuscar en su bolso, dejó algunos billetes sobre la mesa.

—No te molestes, yo lo pago.

—¡Ni de broma! Esa tarta de durazno merece toda la propina del mundo, ¡es deliciosa, señora Ann! — dijo la muchacha alegremente cuando llegaron cerca de la puerta.

—¡Me halagas, querida! — Ann le restó importancia al cumplido de la chica y saludó con la mano.

Beth se volteó hacia la puerta para comenzar su camino de nuevo, insistiendo en que llamaría un taxi para volver a la casa de Riley, que no era necesario que Daryl la llevara hasta allí –aunque a ella le gustara la idea-. Pero casi choca contra la puerta de cristal al ver un cartel pegado contra el ventanal de la cafetería, llamando la atención de la menor de los Greene, iluminando sus ojos.

"_Se busca mesera, tratar aquí"._

* * *

_**Tará tará?**_

_**Un capítulo corto y de transición, pero es que los tiempos no me dan para otra cosa y la universidad me está quemando las neuronas. Sin embargo, espero les guste **_

_**Intenté hacer a Daryl lo menos oOc que pude, aunque creo que a veces se me chispotea algo y pido disculpas. ¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Tia Ann apareció en escena muajaja. Invente esta muer hace un tiempo y me ha caído tan bien que he decidido ponerla de vuelta en uno de mis fics :P**_

_**¡Se me olvidaba! Me hice una página de fb para poder comunicarnos mejor. Allí podremos charlar, subiré fotos, música que me inspiran, noticias de mis fics y todo eso. Se llama Kick-69, como mi Nick acá en ffnet! Espero se animen a sumarse así puedo conocerlas más.**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES siempre son MÁS QUE AGREDECIDOS Y QUERIDOS.**_

_**Me alegran el día con sus notificaciones 3**_

_**Espero anden bien, leerlas por allí y ¡cambio y fuera!**_

_**Kicky :3**_


	5. Chapter cinco: Primer día de trabajo

_**Título: Rachas de suerte.**_

_**Capítulo cinco: Primer día de trabajo.**_

_**Pairing: Daryl/Beth.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC. Sin embargo, la locura esta de que Daryl usa gorras (como Norman) y es técnico en seguridad vial (o algo así) y Beth es cantante de bares (casi como Emily) eso, sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Las disculpas solo empeoran la falta. Espero que les guste el capitulo**_

* * *

El uniforme era celeste con bordes rosas en el cuello, ruedo y mangas. Un delantal blanco y una etiqueta de "Beth" escrito con letra redondeada. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño un poco más apretado que lo normal, sabía que en las cocinas se debía tener el cabello totalmente recogido. Suspiró nerviosa y alisó su uniforme con las arrugas típicas por haber viajado media hora desde la casa de Riley hasta la cafetería de la tía de Daryl.

Era domingo y su primer día de trabajo. Había sido graciosa la manera en la que había conseguido el trabajo. Luego de que Daryl y ella bebieran ese café luego de haber cantado en el Lucky's, Beth casi se había lanzado sobre la ventana de cristal al ver el anuncio de que Anna buscaba una empleada. Era como si una orquesta de ángeles tocara allí y una luz divina iluminara el humilde cartel.

Prácticamente no tuvo que hacer mucho. En el momento en el que ella había chillado y Daryl había mascullado, "¿qué mierda te sucede?" Anna pareció entender la alegría de la muchacha. Así que sacó de debajo del mostrador una bolsa con su nuevo delantal y le dijo que viniera mañana por la mañana y la probaría. Beth estaba más que feliz. Quizá salir con ese hombre hosco y con herpes (quizá) tuviera más de una cosa buena.

Se bajó del Dodge con una sonrisa y cogió su bolso, colgándoselo en el hombro. El aire fresco de la mañana de otoño hizo que tuviera un escalofrío pero pronto entró al local, que estaba un poco en penumbras. Una campanilla anunció su llegada y Beth avanzó unos pasos en el piso lustrado.

—¿Hola? ¿Anna?

—¡Bethy! — exclamó una voz fuerte que venía de la cocina— ¡ven, pasa! Estoy en las cocinas.

La rubia caminó y dejó sobre el mostrador su bolso, atravesando una puerta con traba que separaba el mueble del salón. Luego atravesó esas clásicas puertas que se ven en las películas que abren y cierran solas, para llegar a una cocina de tamaño mediano donde estaba Anna y un hombre de unos treinta y cuantos años. Estaban lavando algunos trastes y pelando patatas.

—Buenos días— saludó alegremente la rubia— ¿he llegado tarde?

—¡Oh no querida! Lo que sucede es que aquí, César, ha dejado cosas para hoy que pudo haber hecho anoche entonces tuve que arrastrarlo con resaca y todo para que cumpla con su deber— el hombre en cuestión, moreno y con aires mexicanos hizo una mueca rara con la boca y siguió lavando trastos con una gran taza de café que viajaba de la mesada a su boca cada tanto.

Beth sonrió un poco y se presentó con él. César la miró despectivamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo espero que no haga tanto lio con las comandas como la anterior— se quejó un poco con voz áspera y ronca.

—¡Claro que no! — saltó ella, anteponiéndose a cualquier cosa que estaba por decir Anna— he trabajado en la cafetería de mi pueblo los fines de semana algunas veces. Y si algo sale mal, puedo mejorarlo. Definitivamente.

—¡Esa es la actitud! — felicitó la mujer adulta y se secó las manos con un trapo seco y limpio— ahora ven, cariño, que te explicaré el sistema.

Antes de abandonar la cocina, Beth le dio una mirada a César que sólo gruñó y continuó con sus deberes.

—No te preocupes por él— comenzó Anna cogiendo unas libretas de la caja registradora— la resaca lo transforma, pero es un chico bueno. Todos mis niños lo son así que no debes preocuparte por él.

Beth asintió débilmente y en lo que siguió de media hora, comenzó a memorizar costos de tartas, cafés y demás. Debía anotar todo en la comanda, con número de mesa y de tazas o vasos que consumiría dicha mesa. Luego hacía una segunda comanda para la cocina y la primera de todas las dejaba en un costado de la caja donde Anna se encargaría de la parte registradora. Beth debía limpiar el salón y el baño todos los días, antes y luego de cerrar. Tenía turno de tarde hasta las ocho de la noche por si debía ir a cantar a Lucky's y los sábados de mañana y de tarde. Los domingos todo se vería según cuanto trabajo demandara el salón. La mujer de cabellos grises aseguraba que los domingos podía sola ya que no concurría mucha gente. Sin embargo tendría su número telefónico a mano.

A esos de las ocho y media de la mañana abrieron, encendiendo las luces del mostrador hasta que el sol iluminará con mayor intensidad. Y Beth se preparó para repartir cafés y tartas a diestra y siniestra. Sabía que podía y sabía que debía hacerlo. Por el bien de su próxima mudanza e independencia.

* * *

—¡Te ves adorable de una manera hermosa!

—Ry, creo que adorable es algo así como hermoso.

—A mí las cosas adorables me dan miedo, tienen doble función.

Beth no pudo evitar soltar una breve risa. Tenía una porción de pizza que compartía con su mejor amiga en el descanso, sobre la puerta trasera del local que daba hacia los bosques de Georgia. Estaban sentadas en unos bancos de madera y bebían coca- cola con entusiasmo. Anna no era para nada mezquina y a la hora del almuerzo ordenaba preparar el menú del día y que sus empleados (César y ella) se turnaran para almorzar tranquilamente. Así que Riley se había escapado del almuerzo familiar de domingo para visitarla en el primer día.

—¿Y es difícil? — preguntó encendiendo un cigarrillo de su cajetilla, luego de acabar con su porción de pizza.

—No tanto. Quizá es más movido que en Mert Country pero puedo hacerlo. Además un par de semanas de trabajo más los ahorros puedo alquilar algo antes del plazo que me dio mi padre.

Ambas chocaron los cinco riéndose a la vez.

—¿Hoy cantas en el bar?- preguntó su amiga aspirando una calada y mirando algún punto perdido entre los árboles.

—La verdad es que no me han llamado hoy— la rubia frunció un poco los labios- pero quizá sea lo bueno. Digo, debo leer los capítulos de Psicología infantil para el martes. Me faltan tres.

—Ya te he dicho, busca los resúmenes en internet— comentó la morena quien estudiaba Ciencias Económicas.

—Lo tuyo es fácil Ry con los resúmenes, pero yo debo anotar todo. Cualquier ítem puede ser verdaderamente importante para los exámenes.

—Con que tenemos un genio entre nosotros.

Ambas chicas levantaron la mirada para encontrar a César apoyado contra el marco de la puerta fumando un cigarrillo con una taza en la mano.

—Ah sí. Ella es como Hermione— comentó Riley tranquilamente.

El hombre frunció el ceño ante aquello y Beth dedujo que seguramente no sabía quién era Hermione Granger, uno de sus personajes favoritos de la historia de Harry Potter. Ahora que lo observaba mejor, tenía unos tatuajes raros en los brazos descubiertos morenos y una barba incipiente en su rostro. Betj se dijo que tenía todas las pintas de haber sido pandillero de joven. _Quizá con Daryl…_

—No le hagas caso. La mayoría de las veces dice cosas que las personas normales no saben— dijo Beth luego de unos segundos.

El hombre clavó su mirada en ella. Era oscura y profunda pero nada más. Como si no hubieran sentimientos allí.

—Sé quién es Hermione. La santurrona amiga del mago ese, de las películas. Mi sobrina habla mucho sobre ellos.

Aquello sorprendió mucho a Beth. Parecía un hombre de pocas palabras y de pocos oídos. Como si todo en este mundo no significara nada.

—Primero fueron los libros— señaló Riley con entusiasmo— y por último, fanfiction.

—¿Fan qué?

—¡No le hagas caso!- insistió Beth- son cosas raras. De todas maneras. Soy Beth— dijo la chica estirando su mano.

La sostuvo en el aire unos segundos que a la menor de los Greene se le antojaron interminables. Y cuando creyó que el hombre no haría más que mirarla de esa forma desdeñable, aceptó su gesto. La mano de él era mucho más grande, áspera y callosa. Muy caliente. Beth la retiró de inmediato, satisfecha consigo misma por sus intentos de socializar con su nuevo compañero. Y así como César llegó, se perdió dentro de la cocina nuevamente.

—Mi perra duerme encima de mi zapatilla— murmuró Riley ya parándose para partir, sabiendo que el descanso de Beth terminaría pronto.

—Riley…¿qué dices?

—Que hay raros para todos en este mundo. Y ese tipo es el más rarito de todos.

* * *

Beth sentía que cada hueso de su pequeño cuerpo reclamaba un baño y una cama urgente. Como era su primer día y verdaderamente necesitaba el trabajo, no importó cuanto Anna insistió en que se marchase al acabar su turno a la tarde. Sino que siguió para ayudar a la mujer adulta a terminar de limpiar el salón hasta después de su hora.

Ahora estaba fuera de la casa de Riley, aún sentada dentro del Dodge respirando un poco de aire tranquila. El vecindario estaba en silencio, seguramente ya todos durmiendo y descansando para comenzar la semana con la mayor cantidad de energía. La rubia cursaba desde temprano en l universidad y sabía que con el cansancio que tenía no tardaría nada en dormirse.

El timbre de su celular la asustó levemente cuando resonó con fuerza en el coche. Lo sacó de su bolso y contestó sin mirar.

—¿Sí?

—Eh… ¿Beth?

—¿Quién habla? — preguntó esta un poco alerta.

—Shawn, despistada.

Beth se llevó una mano al corazón y sin pensarlo sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar la voz de su hermano desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Shawn!

—Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que has pisado el pueblo que ya ni la voz de tu hermano recuerdas- le regañó suavemente el mayor de los tres.

—Lo siento pero tú suenas un poco enfermo, ¿no? — se burló ella al sentir el tono de burla en la voz de Shawn.

—Ya sabes, malditos cambios climáticos y el apartamento que estoy rentando con Karin no tiene una buena calefacción…

—¡Estás de broma! ¡Te has mudado con Karin! — exclamó Beth sorprendida.

—Era hora, ¿no? Aunque dejar al viejo allá me ha costado un poco lograr que descanse como es adecuado pero Karin y yo siempre vamos a visitarlo, no te preocupes por ello.

Beth sonrió sabiendo que su hermano intentaba consolarla pero no servía mucho. Ella sabía que en algún momento su hermano se iría de la casa, así como lo habían hecho ellas. Pero que ese día hubiera sucedido ya y ella solo estaba en otra ciudad persiguiendo sus sueños de manera egoísta…

—No te llamaba para decirte solo eso, Bethy— murmuró Shawn regresándola a la realidad.

—¿Eh?

—Quería saber cómo estabas, Maggie me ha contado que estuviste cantando en un bar de esos…buenos que no me caen— y rió nerviosamente.

La menor de los Greene podía imaginárselo rascándose la nuca nervioso ya que preguntar si Beth estaba o no cantando en algún bar sin gritar en el camino significaba que su hermano mayor intentaba arreglar las cosas a su manera. y eso significaba bromas de por medio todo el tiempo.

—¿Maggie te ha dicho eso? Bueno sí, es así. Me han contratado dos veces por semana la anterior y estoy esperando por la próxima. Quiero decir, quizá me vaya bien, ¿no? — Beth jugueteó de manera nerviosa con su pequeño dije de cruz en su cuello.

Shawn suspiro y su hermana supo que estaba buscando la manera de no decir nada que la hiriera y Beth se recordó que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. A todos ellos, su familia.

—Uhm bueno, supongo que es bueno. Y que seguro te llamarán para cantar una vez más y otra y asi…

—Y he conseguido otro trabajo, de camarera en una humilde cafetería de carretera— interrumpió ella, intentando alivianar el ambiente y ayudar a Shawn con su monologo.

—¡Eso sí que es maravilloso! Mientras no interrumpa de manera muy insistente tus estudios, me alegra de sobremanera. Y mientras ningún viejo verde te ponga la mano encima…

Beth ahogo una risilla en su mano con la mención de algún viejo verde, recordándole a un hombre misterioso mayor que ella y bastante gruñón.

—¿Con que te parece gracioso? Ya quiero ver el día…

—¡Shawn! Deja de decir barbaridades. Se cuidarme sola eso tenlo por seguro hermanito— dijo ella divertida por los celos de su hermano que en otros momentos hubiera resultado fastidioso.

La distancia hacía extrañarlo.

—Okey okey pero realmente no te quiero ver embarazada tan jovencita. Ya suficiente tengo que estar vigilando a Maggie y ese chino…

—Glenn es coreano— aclaró ella de forma distraída.

—Da igual, los ojos no se le ven.

Beth no pudo evitar reírse de forma estruendosa recordando el dibujo que Shawn le había mandado por mensaje sobre cómo se imaginaba al novio de su hermana y para nada era similar a la fisonomía de Glenn. Beth tuvo que recordarse por segunda vez que Shawn tenía una imaginación muy grande y que alguna vez había visto caricaturas japonesas.

—Bueno hermanita debo irme, Karin está por servir la cena. Espero que no se te olvide mi numero así escucho tu voz más seguido.

—¡Prometo llamarte siempre que pueda! Y tú promete no estresar a Karin y mandale mis saludos, dile que la extraño.

—Okey, ojona. Cuídate mucho, ¿entendiste?

—¡Sí, señor!

—Adiós Bethy. Recuerda que te amo.

Beth sonrió anhelante cuando colgó la llamada y bajo del carro, colgándose su cartera al hombro y entrando a la casa de su amiga. La familia estaba sentada en el salón mirando una película.

—Hola cariño, ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día de trabajo? — preguntó la señora de la casa con su amable sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

Beth no pudo más que sonreír de manera gigante.

* * *

—Trabaja excelente. Y ni hablemos de la amabilidad hacia los clientes, ¡es una dulzura! — finalizó su tía animadamente extendiéndole una taza de café.

—Uhm— respondió Daryl escuetamente, bebiendo lentamente.

—Y no confunde las comandas— añadió César que guardaba en un tuper las sobras del día para llevar a casa y compartir con sus hermanos menores algo diferente.

—¡La contraté inmediatamente! Mañana volverá, aunque del turno de tarde. Me dijo que estudiaba en la Universidad y deseó mantener al margen esos horarios. Por supuesto que se lo concedí, lo que menos queremos que una jovencita como ella deje de estudiar, ¿no es así, Daryl?

El hombre levantó su rostro de la galaxia que comenzaba disiparse en su taza a causa del café y la leche y asintió de manera distraída hacia su tía.

—Es linda, ¿no? — picó la mujer adulta y Martinez rodó sus ojos.

—Uhm.

—Hombre, hoy estás perdido en la luna— bromeó el cocinero y se perdió tras la cocina con pasos apresurados.

—Toma cariño, un poco de tarta para Merle…

—Merle ha desaparecido, tía. Supongo que volverá en unos días como siempre, ya sabes- Daryl le restó importancia y la mujer se entristeció un poco, tomando asiento al lado del hombre el cual alguna vez habían sido un niño y ella crío con esmero.

—¿Era eso tu distracción? Tienes razón, él volverá como siempre, no te preocupes cariño. Ahora ve a casa, la mía digo— y le señaló con un dedo— y descansa que mañana tienes doble turno en ese trabajo tuyo que solo tú entiendes— la mujer se levantó y besó su frente para r a quejarse de su cintura a otro lado y apresurar a Martinez y así poder irse.

—Pero vieja, te espero así nos vamos juntos le gritó el y bebió lo último que tenía en su taza, antes de llevarlo al otro lado y dejarlo en el lugar de siempre para que mañana alguien lo recogiera. Justo al lado de la caja registradora.

Y allí una caligrafía dulce le llamó la atención en un papel a rayas amarillo que estaba pegado sobre el metal y llevaba su nombre. Cogió el papel y descubrió que estaba doblado en dos, lo estiró perezosamente y una sonrisa inconsciente se instaló en sus labios.

"_Gracias por conseguirme el trabajo. Espero verte mañana. _

_Que descanses. Beth."_

Y Daryl guardó la nota en su bolsillo, sintiéndose estúpido pero seguro que esa pequeña carta nadie mas debía leerla.

—¡Hijo, ya César apagará las luces!

—¡Voy vieja! — y salió de allí con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

_**¡Jelou girls! Bueno acá estoy con un nuevo cap que me tiene satisfecha :3 **_

_**Quería que supieran que metí dos de las tres materias que estoy haciendo ahora estoy esperando los resultados del tercer examen aunque no me fue muy bien jajaja**_

_**Pero toda la tardanza valió la pena no?espero que sepan disculparme de verdad y sería mucho pedir algún comentario?es muy lindo leerlas!**_

_**En Argentina mañana es el día del padre (bah ahora ya jaja) así que espero que pasen un lindo día junto a sus padres porque siempre hay más de uno!**_

_**Cambio y fuera, Kicky.**_


	6. Segunda racha de mala suerte

_**Título: Rachas de suerte.**_

_**Capítulo seis: Segunda racha de mala suerte.**_

_**Pairing: Daryl/Beth.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC. Sin embargo, la locura esta de que Daryl usa gorras (como Norman) y es técnico en seguridad vial (o algo así) y Beth es cantante de bares (casi como Emily) eso, sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**¡Sin más, les dejo la lectura!**_

* * *

Daryl oyó como el despertador comenzaba a fastidiarlo y de un manotazo lo arrojó a algún lugar de la vieja habitación en la cual él había crecido. La puerta se entreabrió y se asomó la cabeza de un mocoso insolente, como los llamaba Daryl.

—Daryl, Tía An me dijo que te tienes que levantar. Así que arriba, vago.

Daryl casi podía imaginar la sonrisa en los labios de Patrick. Cerró la puerta fuertemente y eso terminó por despertar al hombre. Se desperezó y arrojó a un costado la bola de ropa de cama que había revuelto en sueños. Por los ojos, que le ardían y clamaban por cerrarse, supuso que no había tenido una buena noche. Pero como siempre, no podía recordarlo.

Entre gruñidos e insultos logró estar abajo, totalmente aseado y listo para tomar una gran taza de café tranquilo mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el patio en donde había jugado de crío. Pero por supuesto, nada de eso sucedería porque el alboroto que causaban esos chicos era muy molesto.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo has dormido?

Daryl le contestó a su tía con un gruñido. La mujer largó una breve carcajada y le entregó una taza con café muy oscuro que el hombre agradeció eternamente. Mientras bebía, revisaba su celular con pereza y al no hallar nada nuevo, volvió a guardarlo en el bolsillo. Apuró la bebida corroborando que se le hacía tarde para entrar al servicio y se levantó de un golpe, deseando poder tener unas cuantas horas más de sueño. Comenzó a buscar su chaleco refractario y cuando estaba por preguntarle a la dueña de casa, una niña se acercó con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y se lo entregó.

—Aquí tienes, tío Daryl- murmuró.

El hombre tensó los labios al escuchar el sobrenombre cariñoso con el que lo llamaban algunos de los niños en esa casa pero no le dijo nada. Despeinó su cabello y se colocó la prenda rápidamente.

—Dile a tía Ann que volveré a almorzar y que me llame para saber si debo pasar por el mercado antes, ¿entendido Caroline?

—¡Sí! — exclamó contenta.

—Ahora vete antes de perder el autobús.

La niña salió corriendo de allí con una sonrisa en su rostro y se perdió escaleras arriba con pasos rápidos. Daryl cogió las llaves de su motocicleta y antes de irse de allí, le regaló un golpe suave en la cabeza a Patrick que estaba esperando fuera impaciente por su hermana.

—¡Oye!

—Cuida a tu hermana— exigió el hombre calzándose el casco.

—Sí, Daryl. ¿Cuándo no lo he hecho?

Daryl sonrió y arrancó su tesoro.

Anna Strip era una mujer que había recibido niños de acogida toda su vida. Realmente no era la tía de Daryl, pero así se criaron nombrándola. El cazador había llegado allí con diez años, sus cicatrices en la espalda y el rumor de la oscuridad danzando detrás suyo. Merle tenía casi veintidós y por eso podía irse de allí si quería, pero cuando se trataba de Daryl la cosa no era tan fácil: él era menor de edad y su tutor legal en ese momento era Anna.

De alguna manera, el hombre sabía que había sido lo mejor que le había sucedido. Separarse de su hermano mayor había sido duro pero así no cometió sus errores. En vez de crecer junto a un muchacho drogadicto y conflictivo, Daryl creció con cuatro chicos más en su misma situación. Entre ellos, César Martinez.

Anna lo había salvado. Había salvado a tantos niños y lo hacía solo por eso: por amor. Así que cuando creció nunca se despegó del todo de ella. Sí, se mudó con Merle, pero consiguió un trabajo y siempre ayudó a su tía económicamente. Y cuando Merle se iba por ahí, ya con sus cincuenta años, Daryl volvía a los brazos de la mujer que le enseñó a vivir.

Porque solo no podía en ese apartamento, lleno de los vestigios de las acciones de Merle. Pero principalmente, solo. Aunque era un hombre solitario, vivir solo no era lo que más amaba. Y Anna siempre lo recibió. De hecho, era uno de los pocos que volvía una y otra vez. Hasta conservaba su cuarto, en el ático.

Estacionó en el parquímetro del edificio de transportes y pasó su tarjeta por el tablero. Sonrió triunfante al no haber llegado tarde y entró al edificio para comenzar con sus labores. Pero un coche familiar le hizo salir de nuevo y detener a la grúa, para preguntar qué había sucedido con él.

—Una chica llamó hace media hora para que vayan a buscarlo. Iba camino a la universidad y murió en el camino— informó uno de sus compañeros, mirando la tabla donde tenía todos los datos del coche.

—Pásame la tabla— pidió y cuando leyó el nombre de la chica, dueña del carro y casi lanzó una risotada al aire.

"_Bethany Greene"._

* * *

—Estoy bien Shawn, es sólo… el Dodge volvió a arruinarse.

—Bethy, ya te he dicho. Debes venderlo, yo te ayudo a comprar uno nuevo.

Beth miró su café y lo revolvió un poco. Su gran libro de psicología educacional descansaba sobre la mesa del buffet universitario esperando a ser terminado. Pero Beth estaba tan furiosa con su suerte que sabía que no podría hacerlo.

—Está bien. Cuando vuelva a Mert County dejaré que me ayudes a elegir uno nuevo—suspiró cansina.

—Así es Bethy. Ya empezaré a buscar uno, cree que Jimmy esta por vender su camioneta…

—No quiero una camioneta.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Por qué son gigantes! Quiero un coche, no camioneta.

—Pero la camioneta de Jimmy…

—Coche, Shawn. O…le diré a Glenn que me ayude— exclamó sonriendo internamente.

—¡Mentirosa! — picó su hermano— no hablas con Maggie hace dos semanas, ¿Por qué hablarías con Glenn?

Beth se dijo que tenía un buen punto. Y que no era para nada justo que le recordara cuanto tiempo no llevaban hablando con su hermana mayor. Pero ninguna de las dos torció brazo, la última vez que la había visto había sido aquel día donde Maggie fue a intentar arreglar las cosas y que Beth le pidió tiempo. Suspiró y se refregó los ojos, cansada por no haber descansado de la mejor manera, por la muerte de su auto y la no-relación con Maggie.

—Deberías intentar…

—Algún día— respondió rápidamente la chica.

—¡Vamos Beth! Tú no eres así. La caprichosa es Maggie no tú. Tú eres amable y…

—¡Basta! — estalló de repente cerrando su puño con fuerza— si lo era, no importa. Y no, no dejaré que ella me humille una vez más.

—Bethy, ¿qué sucedió?

Entonces la rubia reparó sobre lo que había dicho. Que Maggie la había humillado. Por todos los santos, ¿realmente había dicho eso? No tenía que decirlo, no debía preocupar a su padre o a su hermano. Ay por Dios, ¿realmente estaba tan idiota hoy? La maldita _suerte_ de los Greene.

—Nada. Debo irme Shawn. Luego te llamo, adiós.

Y rápidamente cortó la llamada y suspiró cansada, apoyando su frente en su muñeca y casi sin pensarlo vio sus cicatrices. Notó como su vista se nublaba y supo que lloraría de un momento a otro pero no se lo permitiría a sí misma. No lloraría, no ahora cuando las cosas comenzaban a equilibrarse y estaba independizándose.

Pegó un respingo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar de vuelta y ella contestó bruscamente, sin mirar en la pantlla el número de referencia.

—¡Shawn, te lo he dicho: basta!

—Uhm.

Beth abrió los ojos sorprendida. En los últimos días había escuchado demasiados _"uhm"_ para saber quién los decía de es amanera _tan_ perezosa. Muchos pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, cual torbellino y le costó unos segundos coordinar su lengua y cerebro para murmurar:

—¿Daryl?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo sabes mi número telefónico?- preguntó en un susurro.

—La tabla del Dodge lo dice. Hoy ha llegado.

¡Su coche! ¡Cierto que Daryl trabajaba como inspector de tránsito! ¿Por qué no había pensado en que quizá, podría verlo a él? su mente respondió inmediatamente: las presiones que tenía en estos días la habían hecho perder a cabeza hasta para olvidar algo tan simple como aquello.

—Sí— respondió ella— creo que por fin deberé comprar otro. El Dodge creo que quiere jubilarse— bromeó débilmente tironeando un hilillo suelto de su pulsera.

—Sí, quizá sí.

El silencio volvió a atraparlos en esa red que Beth comenzaba a detestar. ¿No podría haberle tocado conocer a alguien más charlador? No, con _su_ suerte, por supuesto que le había tocado el tipo más silencioso y ella era la persona que decía más palabras seguidas que un payador.

¡Dios! ¿Estaba pensando en Daryl como _el_ tipo? Él era definitivamente mayor. Pero también era guapo, a su manera. Era gruñón, mucho. Pero detrás de sus ojos oscuros parecía haber un mundo de secretos que lo habían dañado a tal extremo para que sea así. Sin embargo, siempre, a pesar del primer día en que lo conoció, supo que tenía un buen corazón. Beth era buena en eso, de hecho era muy buena: sabía reconocer la bondad en todos.

Se sorprendió aún más al notar la _GRAN revelación_: Daryl comenzaba a gustarle. Y la idea le ponía nerviosa.

—¿Greene?

—¡S! — chilló sorprendida- lo siento, yo bueno me he perdido…

Escuchó una breve risa.

—Escucha, yo he pensado que quizá quieras que pase por ti a la universidad ya que bueno… la cafetería queda un poco alejada de allí y bueno, al no tener al Dodge…

—¡Es buena idea! — respondió adelantándose, intentando detener la corriente de palabras apresuradas de parte del hombre.

Sonrío tiernamente cuando oyó al hombre suspirar aliviado detrás del teléfono. Por lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que le costaba hacer preguntas críticas.

—Termino luego de las seis de la tarde, si quieres ven y yo te espero en un manzano que hay cerca de la entrada.

—¿Por la avenida principal? —preguntó él.

—Exacto— luego ella miró la hora de su reloj- y... bueno debo irme, entro al aula en unos minutos.

—Sí, está bien.

—¿Daryl?

—¿Uhm?

—Gracias.

* * *

Beth llegó un poco tarde al manzano y también llegó tapada de libros y papeles. Tropezó con sus pies un par de veces pero logró sobrevivir sin más que quejidos por los libros que se clavaban entre sus costillas. Torpemente, llegó hasta la puerta de la universidad. Sólo debía doblar a la derecha y pronto vería el manzano…

—No eres un camión de carga.

—¡Ay Madre mía! — exclamó nerviosa la chica al verse interceptada por una gran sombra y reconoció al final de la pila de libros, los ojos azul tormenta del hombre que pasaba a recogerla.

Sin mediar palabra, Daryl le quitó más de la mitad de la carga que llevaba en sus brazos y carraspeó levemente cuando ella se quedó allí como boba mirándolo. La última vez que alguien había hecho eso por ella había sido cuando aún cursaba la secundaria y definitivamente no llevaba tantos libros.

—¿Vamos, Greene?

—¡Oh sí! — ella comenzó a caminar a su lado y Beth vio como llegaban a su motocicleta.

Se preguntó dónde pondrían sus libros y también se maldijo por llevar ese vestido tan corto. ¿Justo hoy decidía hacerse la coqueta y elegir _ese_ hermoso vestido pero también _muy _voluble?

Daryl, ajeno a sus pensamientos, abrió una pequeña cajuela portátil sostenida en la parrilla trasera. Ahí acomodó pacientemente los libros, sorprendiendo a Beth por la delicadeza con la que procedía en su accionar. Luego le extendió un casco adicional que parecía gracioso por lo pequeño que era y sin más se lo abrochó bajo el mentón. Daryl cogió el suyo haciendo lo mismo y se subió a la moto. Ella dudó unos segundos y el hombre alzó las cejas interrogadoramente.

—Creí que ya no le temías.

—Nunca le temí— se excusó rápidamente la menor de los Greene, sabiendo que quizá estaba mintiendo un poquito.

—Si eso dices. Sube.

—Yo…— Beth lo miró unos segundos— mira al frente.

—¿Qué dices? — el ceño fruncido hizo sonrojar más a la chica.

—Sólo… ¿quieres mirar al frente unos segundos? — pidió mascullando y señalando el dobladillo de su vestido.

Un "oh" se escapó de los labios del hombre para luego ser seguido de un "claro" y un carraspeo, con el cual ya tenía su mirada clavada en cualquier punto del horizonte que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Pero entonces sintió el cambo de peso en el asiento de cuero y no pudo evitar mirar un poco (solo un poco) y la piel blanca (y seguro) suave de la pierna izquierda de Beth lo sorprendió. En sus pies llevaba unas pequeñas botas y el hombre se preguntó si sus tobillos eran tan delgados como sus muñecas.

—¿Daryl?

El aludido se volteó unos segundos y vio como Beth lo miraba de manera extraña.

—Eh… puedes arrancar.

—Claro— masculló y sintiéndose avergonzado, encendió el motor.

* * *

Daryl la observaba ir y venir, con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Su tía estaba del otro lado de la barra, consintiéndolo un poco luego de sentirse extremadamente feliz ante la inesperada caballerosidad de su maravillo hijo adoptivo al traer a esa hermosa muchacha al trabajo luego que su carro se descompusiera.

Definitivamente, en esa charla de quince minutos, su tía había puesto demasiados adjetivos calificativos y eso comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Hasta Martinez le había agradecido ya que así _"la rubia llegó a tiempo y yo no debí lidiar con las comandas solo"._

—Pareces ausente— una voz cantarina lo sacó de su ensoñación y la enorme sonrisa de Beth llamó su atención.

Sus ojos azules estaban un poco más brillantes de lo normal y algunas hebras de su cabello se habían escapado sin permiso de su moño. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas y Daryl sabía que era el calor de estar en movimiento.

—No sucede nada.

—¿De veras? Porque tus ojos…

Pero de repente se detuvo. Porque sintió esa mirada oscura analizarla y Beth no sabía si eso le agradaba. Porque de sus ojos pasó a su boca y luego a su cuello. De alguna manera la hizo sentir bien, la hizo sentir deseada. Pero no sabía cómo, la mirada con rayos de Daryl había caído en su brazo para por último, detenerse en su muñeca.

Su maldita muñeca izquierda. Beth comprobó como la mirada del hombre se oscureció y la rubia sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. De alguna manera, sabía que algo no iba bien.

Sintió como la gran mano de él sujetaba su delgado brazo y lo atraía hacia su rostro, para mirar más de cerca. Internamente agradeció que la noche de trabajo comenzara a decaer gracias a la hora y el frío, dando como resultado poca gente en el salón.

—Eso…

—Daryl… suéltame.

—¿Son…?

—Suéltame.

—¿Cicatrices?

—¡Suéltame! — estalló de furia la rubia pero en un susurro tan contenido que Daryl la soltó por instinto y no por gusto. Vio como ella se acomodaba sus pulseras y dejaba oculta todas esas líneas irregulares a lo largo y ancho de su antebrazo. Lo miró de mala manera y comprobó que sus ojos estaban acuosos ahora.

Y sin media palabras, se alejó de allí dejándolo sentado en la silla con un sabor muy amargo en su boca.

* * *

_**¡Jelou, guapetonas! ¿Cómo van?**_

_**Y acá un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lamento la tardanza pero este fic me cuesta un poco más debido al AU. Me cuesta maginar opciones para encontrar a estos dos y a su vez intentar mantener canon sus personalidades. Espero estar haciéndolo bien.**_

_**Entonces, yendo al capítulo. Conocimos un poco sobre la vida de ambos. Empecemos por Daryl. Sabemos quién es Tía Anna y dónde se crío. También que tiene pesadillas…uhuhuhu… amo las pesadillas da para mucho n.n**_

_**Dirigiéndonos a Beth. ¡Volvimos a la temática del nombre del fic! La mala suerte de Beth jaja me gusta hacerla pasar por estas cosas jajaj soy malvada, lo sé, pero así también da chances a encontrarse con Daryl.**_

_**También dejamos ver sus cicatrices. Tengo cosas planeadas respecto a eso.**_

_**Y taran taran: querían bethyl, acá tuvieron. Y bastante. Ambos descubrieron sentimientos hacia el otro y la idea los pone nervioso. Por algo será :P**_

_**¡Espero sus comentarios! ¿Qué piensan que sucederá ahora? ¿Daryl será comprensivo? ¿Beth volverá a hablarle? ¿Se desarrollará la tensión sexual?**_

Acá espero sus opiniones.

¡Gracias por sus aleras, favs y reviews!

¡Cambio y fuera!


	7. Demonios

_**Título: Rachas de suerte.**_

_**Capítulo seis: Demonios.**_

_**Pairing: Daryl/Beth.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC. Sin embargo, la locura esta de que Daryl usa gorras (como Norman) y es técnico en seguridad vial (o algo así) y Beth es cantante de bares (casi como Emily) eso, sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**Advertencia: un poco de sangre por allí. Lo de bastardilla son recuerdos de nuestra rubia protagonista.**_

_**¡Sin más, les dejo la lectura!**_

"_**El sol se levanta lentamente mientras tú te alejas de todos **_

_**tus miedos y de todos tus errores que has dejado atrás.**_

_**Y yo encontraré fuerza en tu dolor.**_

_**Y diremos tu nombre de una manera jamás echa antes"**_

_**Mumford&amp;Sons, The Cave.**_

* * *

_La losa fría sobre sus pies descalzos contrastaba con sus lágrimas calientes que rodaban por sus mejillas. Miraba ese asqueroso espejo y se sintió más hundida que antes._

_Odiaba ese lugar. Sentía que la habían dejado abandonada allí para no ir a verla jamás. Sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que su padre y sus hermanos la habían despedido. Ella había gritado, pataleado y la habían tenido que sujetar entre dos enfermeros para más tarde cederla con drogas fuertes._

_Había caído en un sueño intranquilo para despertar en una habitación tan blanca y tan molesta. Había otras tres muchachas más y apenas si las había visto. Parecían estar dormidas cuando la rubia había decidido levantarse para ir hacia el baño._

_Regresó su mirada al espejo. Todo estaba tan malditamente ordenado y limpio. Pensó cómo reaccionarían los enfermeros al ver como manchaba todo con su sangre. Así que con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, comenzó a golpear el espejo con su mano sin importar las heridas._

_Después de todo, ¿Qué le harían un par de cicatrices más? ella estaba llena de cicatrices. Dos minutos después estaba gritando como una histérica y clavándose los trozos de espejo en sus brazos y piernas para luego embardunar el lavado, las paredes y las cortinas de rojo vivo._

_Y no pararía hasta morirse. Porque iba a morirse y haría sentir culpable a su familia por haberla encerrado en ese maldito psiquiátrico._

_Lo último que escuchó antes de caer desmayada fue la voz de su madre. Pero su madre estaba muerta y quizá si la escuchaba tan libremente, significaba que estaba loca y que se merecía todo lo que estaba sufriendo._

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro semanas. Cuatro largas y asquerosas semanas en donde Beth prácticamente lo había mirado. Luego de esa noche en donde Daryl descubrió esas cicatrices en su piel, ella había abandonado el lugar excusándose ante su tía que se sentía muy mal y que como casi terminaba la noche, deseaba poder retirarse antes. Anna había aceptado sin dudarlo pero cuando la muchacha se había ido de allí clavó su mirada en la de su sobrino.

Esa mujer casi y leía las mentes, Daryl creía que era bruja o algo así. Así que los próximos días le prohibió tajantemente asomar sus narices al local para darle un respiro a Beth. Sólo le permitió volver cuando el humor del hombre rondaba el infierno. Y aun así, lo hizo quedarse en la cocina con el calor incómodo y la burlona presencia de Martinez que últimamente tenía el mejor humor del año.

Pero esa noche Beth estaba particularmente amable con él cada vez que pasaba la cocina para buscar un plato o dejar una comanda. Le había sonreído y hasta preguntado cómo estaba. Ella hasta reía con algún chiste de Martinez y eso lo había aliviado. Los últimos días, la chica se había sumergido en sonrisas tristes y un silencio incómodo. Hablaba lo justo y necesario. Lo habían notado todos. Y desencadenaba la suposición que el culpable era Daryl y así recibió más de una mirada acusadora.

Pero hoy estaba diferente. De alguna manera brillaba un poco como la vez que la había visto cantando esa primera vez en el bar.

—Debe tener sirope de chocolate y sin canela— indicó ella dulcemente al cocinero que estaba un poco atareado por una noche bastante movida.

—Clientes molestos— contestó este obedeciendo de todas formas.

—¡Oh vamos César! — comenzó a canturrear ella picando su mejilla sorprendiendo a Daryl— si te pones malito no cuidaré a los niños— amenazó esta vez con sonrisa maliciosa.

—Qué víbora— musitó el hombre aunque con una diminuta sonrisa.

Daryl frunció el ceño. Parecía haber entre ellos una confianza tan intrínseca que él desconocía. Pronto ella abandonó su lugar con una leve risa y comenzó a buscar las tazas para hacer unos cafés.

—Te ayudaré en esto.

—¿Y a qué se debe este buen humor, Greene? — se atrevió a preguntar César luego de las miradas cómplices de su amigo que aún no se animaba a hablar.

—¡He conseguido un apartamento! — chilló extasiada casi dando un salto— ¡y cuesta mucho menos de lo que esperaba! Y no está tan lejos de la universidad.

—Eso es bueno— concedió con una sonrisa Martinez entregándole el postre con un movimiento fluido— pero ve a entregar esa copa helada antes que te despida de aquí y no puedas mantener la renta.

—¡Si me amas! — dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el salón— sabes que sin mis hermosas y ordenadas comandas no serías nada— gritó ella y se perdió tras la puerta.

Daryl se acomodó ligeramente sobre la mesada una vez más y masticó un poco de pizza que había sobrado de una de las mesas observando la muchacha irse de allí con unos pasos de baile extraños. Sí, hoy estaba particularmente feliz.

—¿Por qué no le hablas? — preguntó su amigo aún inundado de trabajo.

—Porque ella no quiere hablarme ahora mismo— contestó con simpleza.

—¿Ahora eres lector de mentes? — se burló el otro leyendo unas instrucciones.

—Beth es un libro abierto— Daryl se rascó un poco la barbilla en un movimiento muy natural cuando él está nervioso.

—Y tú eres un idiota.

—¡Cielo apresúrate! — le urgió su tía con voz nerviosa al cocinero.

Daryl decidió que fumar un cigarrillo sería buena idea para dejar de pensar en la chica que trabajaba del otro lado de la cocina.

* * *

_Beth jugaba con las vendas de sus brazos sentada en una banqueta reversible y de plástico blanco. Algunos pacientes estaban sentados en ronda y la psicóloga de turno les sonreía de manera cálida. Había un estéreo con cds a su costado y las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar el aire cálido de primavera._

—_Tenemos una compañera nueva_—_ comenzó la mujer de cabello cobrizo_—_ ¿Beth quieres decir algo?_

_La chica ni siquiera la miró. No dio señales de haberle oído. Siguió jugueteando con las vendas y escondió su rostro con el poco cabello suelto que le había quedado luego de toda esa locura. Ella no quería estar ahí y esperaba que todas esas señales que estaba dando fueran suficientes para que el mundo la dejara en paz. Sin embargo, la doctora no se dio por vencida._

—_Yo soy Viktoria. Seré tu psicóloga a partir de ahora. Quiero que sepas que aquí todos estamos para escucharte y ayudarte. Sólo debes hablar._

_Beth levantó la mirada. La clavó en los ojos chocolate de la mujer y abrió la boca._

—_No tengo nada que decir._

—_Está bien_—_concedió la mujer amablemente y pasó al siguiente paciente._

_Los chicos hablaban casi en su mayoría. Distintos problemas. Autolesión como ella, enfermedades alimenticias, depresión, esquizofrenia, drogas. Todos estaban hundidos en un pozo tan oscuro y profundo que sus familias se habían cansado de lidiar con ellos y los habían internado. Algunos de esos padres ni se habían tomado el tiempo de internarlos sino que los hospitales que habían recibido a esos jóvenes en algún ataque al borde de la muerte los habían derivado._

_Ella estaba sentada al lado de una chica pálida y con cabello tan oscuro que resaltaba cada una de sus facciones. Beth se dijo que era muy bella, a pesar de las ojeras y la extrema delgadez. La chica se aclaró la garganta cuando Viktoria preguntó qué tal su día._

—_Normal_—_respondió_—_ he podido comer sin… vomitar._

—_¡Eso es maravilloso!_ —_ exclamó Viktoria y parecía realmente honesta_—_ ¿y cómo te has sentido con eso?_

—_Uhm… nerviosa. Quiero decir, en cualquier momento todo puede volver y caer con fuerza asfixiándome de nuevo._

—_¿Y qué harías si sucediera eso?_

_La chica sonrió tenuemente sorprendiendo a Beth. Parecía que su rostro se iluminaba a pesar de toda la tristeza que había en él. Se acomodó un poco de cabello opaco detrás de su oreja antes de hablar._

—_Vendré a escuchar música._

* * *

Sintió la presencia de Beth antes de siquiera verla. Su aroma a manzana había inundado el lugar alertándolo. Se sentía demasiado estúpido al reaccionar así ante ella. Parecía que su cuerpo se tensara sin permiso. Vio de reojo que ella cogía su abrigo del perchero y se lo colocaba con ahínco. También escondió su cabello con un gorro rojo de lana. El invierno por fin estaba llegando y las noches podían ponerse frías.

Pero antes de voltearse y pasar de él como venía haciendo todos esos días, ella lo encaró suavemente sonriéndole. Daryl sintió como su alma se sacudía ante aquellos ojos.

—Quería mostrarte algo— susurró ella.

El hombre se quedó mirándola. Hacía tantos días que ella no le dirigía la palabra tan abiertamente que se sorprendió al escuchar aquel tono tan dulce y suave en la chica. La joven rubia se acercó suavemente a él y le entregó su chaqueta. Él la sujetó por inercia.

—Me encantaría llevarte pero ya sabes, no tengo coche. Me preguntaba si tú…

—Sí—respondió velozmente sin saber que era después de todo.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Vociferó que se iba de allí en dirección a la cocina y pronto estaba a su lado, caminando tranquilamente con su vestido celeste y los cancanes enfundado sus piernas. Al llegar a la motocicleta cogió con confianza uno de los cascos y se lo colocó con agilidad. Daryl encendió el motor y cuando sintió que ella se montaba a la parte trasera, no esperó que envolviera su torso con los brazos.

Sin embargo, la chica le sorprendió por décima vez cuando enredó sus brazos sobre su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza ligeramente sobre el lado izquierdo de su espalda, donde estaba su corazón. Daryl apenas pudo respirar cuando ella habló cerca, muy cerca.

—Vamos a la Clínica Psiquiátrica Nuevos Lazos— pidió— queda en la estatal setenta.

Daryl se tensó ante aquello. Una clínica de rehabilitación psiquiátrica, la había escuchado nombrar. No entendía que podía querer mostrarle Beth allí sin embargo, se guardó las preguntas y aceleró ligeramente.

Él quería saber todo. Sin importar que sucedía después.

El viento frío los sacudió levemente y pronto estaban camino hacia aquel lugar.

* * *

_Era de noche. Sin embargo Beth había despertado gritando alertando a todos. Las pesadillas de nuevo. Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que la habían internado. Ella no había hablado en las rondas de terapia pero si escuchaba. Muchos chicos estaban ahí hacía dos o tres años. Otros estaban ahí hace meses y pronto les darían el alta. _

_Los enfermeros le habían preguntado esta vez sí quería ser sedada. Ella los miró sorprendida con sus ojos celestres grandes pero opacos y negó con la cabeza insistentemente._

—_¿Quieres algo, Beth?_

_De repente una idea pasó por su cabeza. Le había llamado mucho la atención las otras rondas y quería probar si funcionaba. Ella comenzaba a pensar que quizá podría curarse si tan sólo ponía esfuerzo._

—_Quiero ir a la sala de terapia._

_Los enfermeros asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza. Uno, que se llamaba Noah era un chico de más o menos de la edad de su hermano mayor siempre le sonreía amablemente cuando la encontraba escondida en algún pasillo o recoveco cuando ella odiaba estar con mucha gente._

—_Zack tú ve a avisar a Viktoria. Yo la acompañaré a la sala._

—_Puedo ir sola_—_ exclamó velozmente._

_Noah volvió a sonreírle de esa manera que la hacía sentir una niña pequeña. Sabía que le iban a decir que no pero quería intentarlo. Ella miró a su alrededor y asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio y pronto llegaron al cálido salón que a pesar de ser de noche, aun así las cortinas estaban abiertas de par en par. Beth se dirigió hacia el estéreo y lo prendió sin preguntar._

—_Puedes elegir un cd_—_ comentó él que se sentó en una silla esperando la llegada de la doctora._

—_Lo sé_—_ contestó ella suavemente y leyó los títulos con curiosidad. _

_No conocía algunos y parecían de rock pesado. Recordó simultáneamente un par de chicos que tenían el cabello oscuro y señales de haber tenido aretes en el rostro pero que seguramente los habían obligado a sacárselos al instalarse allí. Pronto eligió uno que conocía poco y lo colocó con cuidado en la compactera._

_Las melodías comenzaron a inundar el salón y Beth poco a poco se dejó caer por la pared hasta aterrizar suavemente en el suelo, llevándose las rodillas al pecho y acomodando su camisón de hospital para no dejar nada a la vista. Sentía la mirada de Noah sobre ella y extrañamente no se sintió incómoda ni invadida. Era una mirada pura y comprensiva._

—_Mi madre era un poco fan de esta banda_—_ murmuró ella perdiendo su mirada en el ventanal y esta vez no sintió la mirada del joven enfermero sobre ella. Sin embargo, sabía que la escuchaba_—_ ella amaba esta canción en particular. Decía que era la más realista de todas esas canciones que rondaban hoy en día por las radios._

_La muchacha se acomodó un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja. Nada que comparar había con ese cabello pajoso y enmarañado al cabello de la chica de catorce años cuando todo estaba bien. El cabello rubio, largo, sedoso y brilloso había quedado atrás. Ahora tenía mechones desprolijos y de distintos largos. Ella misma se había acribillado la noche en donde todo había terminado. O debía haber terminado._

—_Y yo no puedo evitar pensar que eso que dice es verdad_—_ continuó ella y tarareó suavemente_—_ "es mejor sentir dolor antes que absolutamente nada". Pero luego yo… ya no quería sentir nada. Prefería sentir nada a que tanto dolor._

_La voz se le quebró y siguió cantando en voz baja pero las lágrimas detrás de los párpados. Estaba harta de llorar. Estaba harta de sentirse miserable. Estaba harta de no saber pedir ayuda y estaba harta de sentirse cómoda en ese asqueroso hueco._

—_Sé que ella nunca habría querido verme así ¿sabes?_ —_ murmuró ella sin saber si él la escuchaba o no_—_ pero yo… me siento tan perdida a veces. Tan sola. Tan asquerosa. Prefiero estar muerta y lo intenté. Pero hay algo y quizá sea ella latiendo en mi interior que me dice "siempre lucha". _

_Noah se paró de su lugar y se sentó junto a ella. Dejó las piernas extendidas en dirección al ventanal. Su mirada danzaba entre ella y algo que Beth no sabía descifrar. Y ante la sorprendida mirada de la rubia, el chico se levantó la manga de su camiseta y acercó delicadamente hacia la chica su brazo._

—_No soy tan viejo ni nada por el estilo_—_ comenzó el con esa voz rara que tenía_—_ tengo veintiséis años. Y cuando tenía algo así como tu edad caí en una clínica parecida a esta. Y allí había una enfermera, algo mayor y regordeta que me ayudó más que nadie. Me obligó ir a cada sesión de terapia, vigilaba cada paso que daba hasta que me sané._

_Ella extendió sus dedos extasiada pero retrocedió inmediatamente. Él sin embargo río suavemente y lo acercó más, animándola a tocar. Ella recorrió cada cicatriz, irregular y blanquecina sobre la piel oscura de él. Y sin saber cómo, dos pesadas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Sentía que al rozar aquellas cicatrices ella podía entender todo el dolor que alguna vez él había padecido._

—_Cuando te vi entrar por ahí me recordaste mucho a mí. Tu mirada más que nada. Y supe que tenía que hacer algo. _

_Beth lo miró a los ojos por un momento. No pudo sonreír como le hubiera gustado. Sin embargo se sentía agradecida en su interior. Nunca había hablado de esas cosas. Nunca nadie había escuchado nada de eso de su boca. Nadie nunca supo porque ella se lastimaba como lo hacía. Y ahora, con un poco de música y un chico que sólo tenía el título de enfermero la había animado a solo con su presencia decir muchas cosas._

— "_Mantén en alto tu cabeza, mantén en alto el amor"_ —_ susurró él demostrándole a Beth que conocía la canción._

_Y así ella sí sonrió. Tomó su mano con fuerza como hacía de pequeña con todo el mundo. Ella había sido amable y alegre, sujetaba las manos de todos sin temer a reír. Sin temor a vivir. _

_Y se dijo que quizá era hora de enfrentar todos esos demonios de una vez. Quizá no estaba tan sola como creía porque allí había un montón de chicos que estaban igual o peor que ella. Chicos con quien compartir sus experiencias sin sentirse sola. Y había gente que intentaba ayudarla._

_Y el cd continuó sonando y ambos jóvenes estuvieron allí hasta que ella por fin había sucumbido a un sueño tan tranquilo y reponedor que ni siquiera notó que detrás de la puerta estaba su psicóloga oyendo todo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

* * *

Beth se bajó de la motocicleta con soltura y se acomodó su mochila en la espalda. La clínica no era muy grande y tenía sólo dos pisos. Daryl la miró desde su lugar, aun sentado en la motocicleta.

—Estuve aquí internada casi año y medio cuando tenía entre dieciséis y diecisiete años. Soy una suicida en recuperación— y le sonrió tan abiertamente que Daryl sintió escalofríos en su espalda— mi hobby favorito era cortarme, quemarme, clavarme o arrancarme algo por todos lados. Estas de aquí son sólo algunas— señalo su brazo cubierto por el abrigo— tengo veintidós y hace casi cinco años que estoy totalmente limpia.

Beth pudo ver como él esquivó su mirada. Ella pocas veces hablaba sobre lo que había pasado esos años. Una parte de ella se avergonzaba pero otras se sentía orgullosa de estar sana y de portar esas cicatrices. Y cuando hizo todo el tratamiento descubrió que probablemente siempre necesitaría ayuda acerca de estos temas así que se resignó a ser algo así como inestable. La palabra le hacía gracia.

Pero cuando Daryl había descubierto esas cicatrices se sintió absurda y patética. Ella había hablado con tía Anna y sabía algo de la historia del hombre. Él era un niño de acogida que la mujer había recibido lastimado, lleno de abusos y demonios gigantes. Y él jamás había intentado hacer algo como lo que ella. Él nunca necesitó dañarse a sí mismo para aferrarse a la vida.

Pero ese día a la mañana había hablado con Viktoria y había recibido un abrazo de Noah. La condición de Hershel para volver a Atlanta era que una vez cada dos meses debía ir a una revisión psiquiátrica. A Viktoria le había parecido justo y a Beth le había parecido un fastidio. Sin embargo, ella volvía siempre a la sesión terapéutica hasta cuando todo iba bien. Inclusivo hasta para hablar de lo lindo que había sido el día anterior. Hasta cuando no tenía nada verdaderamente importante para decir.

—Hoy a la mañana he tenido mi cita mensual con ellos— continuó ella acercándose unos pasos al hombre— y les he hablado de ti— él frunció el ceño un poco— y les he dicho de cuan ridícula me sentía en ocasiones al verte a ti y a tu fortaleza— esta vez su voz bajo unos decibeles— me sentía patética al saber que tú la has tenido difícil en tu vida. Y yo también pero… tú nunca intentaste matarte. Yo lo intenté ¿sabes? — esta vez ella llegó a él y sus botinetas rozaron las botas de él— me abrí las muñecas de par en par— elevó las manos de él y las arrastró dentro de la ropa para que finalmente llegaran a tocar cada irregularidad en su piel, como alguna vez Noah había hecho con ella.

Así puedes entender el dolor, había dicho el enfermero. Beth quería que Daryl intentara entenderlo.

— Eso sentí cuando me sujetaste los brazos aquella noche. Pude ver la lastima en tus ojos y pude ver también la confusión. Y me sentí más patética que nunca. Y quise llorar al saber que quizá tú…

Esta vez él recorría con sus dedos las cicatrices sin que ella lo guiara. Las manos pequeñas y frías a causa del frío de la muchacha estaban sobre los brazos de él. El hombre levantó la mirada y pudo ver todo en esos ojos azules, profundos y claros que parecían reflejar toda la pureza del mundo.

—¿Yo qué? — preguntó él alzando una mano para correr un poco de flequillo del rostro de ella.

—Que tú nunca me quisieras o algo así— confesó en un murmullo— siempre cuando conozco a alguien nuevo temo eso. Cuando conocí a Riley sentí el mismo miedo corroerme los sentidos. Me sentí mucho peor porque ella es hermosa y perfecta y yo solo era y soy una chica que debe pelear con sus demonios constantemente. Siento que quizá nunca sea suficiente para alguien.

Y de repente, ella acortó la distancia por completo y enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y refugiarse sola allí. Siempre había sido insegura pero en ocasiones la situación empeoraba y ella llegaba a casi tocar fondo mentalmente. Y cuando conoció a Daryl estaba en uno de esos momentos. Y de alguna manera él le había hecho reír con esos gruñidos hostiles y sus intentos de intentar relacionarse con ella.

Y cuando ella había cerrado los ojos escuchando el retumbar de su corazón alegremente en su oído sintió que él levantaba sus brazos y la apretaba un poco más en su cuerpo. Sintió como él tembló cuando ella suspiró un poco. Y sonrío un poco más hasta casi reírse a carcajadas logrando que él la alejara para mirarlo extrañado.

—¿Qué mierda…?

Pero ella rió un poco más y besó su mejilla en un movimiento rápido, fluido y para nada premeditado. Él sonrió un poco de lado, un poco soberbio de repente.

—Eres tan extraña.

Y ella esta vez paró de reír un poco y volvió a abrazarlo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él produciéndole cosquillas con su sonrisa suave y divertida. Pero de alguna manera se sentía bien sentirla cerca y nada le importó a Daryl si él era casi diez años mayor que ella, no le importó si él no podría darle nada que valiera la pena de verdad.

De alguna manera y casi sin entenderlo, ambos compartían demonios similares.

Nada le importaba a Daryl con tal de escuchar esa carcajada fácil y cantarina una vez más. No soportó verla tan triste y silenciosa todas esas semanas. Y ahora se sentía peor sabiendo que de alguna manera ella había estado al borde de todo una vez más. La abrazó un poco más fuerte y esta vez ella sólo respiró lentamente sobre la piel de su cuello.

—Gracias— murmuró tan suave como una brisca de verano. Él no dijo nada.

Al final su relación era así. Ella hablaba y él asentía. A veces peleaban. A veces, las palabras sobraban y los gestos alcanzaban.

Y ninguno de los dos se sintió incómoda ante aquello.

—¿Sabes? Ahora mismo podría cantar algo. Porque estoy feliz y eso hago cuando estoy feliz.

Él la miró de lado produciendo una sonrisa en la chica.

—Uhmm… entonces canta. No es como si acá hubiera un tocadisco y el silencio molesta.

Ella largó una carcajada más y antes de que él se arrepintiera comenzó a cantar.

Y juró jamás parar.

* * *

**Hola chicuelas locas. ¿Cómo dicen que andan?**

**Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Creo que estamos en las instancias finales. Quizá unos cinco o seis capítulos más. **

**¿Qué opinan del de hoy?**

**Lo tenía en mente hacía ya rato. Pero como verán me voy rotando para poder actualizar todos los longfics que tengo xD **

**Espero que no haya sonado chocante lo que escribí sobre Beth. Pero tenemos las señales de la serie. Esto me imagino que podría haber pasado si el apocalipsis no hubiera llegado y su madre hubiera muerto igual. Y lamento si le incomoda a alguien.**

**Pero estas cosas pasan a diario y mucho no se ve. Yo misma soy una sobreviviente de estas dolencias, no estuve internada en un psiquiátrico pero sí me han hablado de ellos. He conocido maravillosas personas gracias a todo esto que pasó y no me arrepiento de cada marca que tengo en mi cuerpo. Aprendí a no hacerlo.**

**Ahora mismo ando con problemas de vuelta. Las personas inestables somos… bueno, inestables. Y por eso siempre me sentí identificada con Beth. Ella que también murió y eligió vivir. Quizá por eso también me es fácil escribir sobre ella.**

**Así que quería darle esta perspectiva a un mundo sin zombis sobre el intento de suicidio de nuestra rubia favorita. **

**La canción que escucha con Noah es "Stumborn love" de The Luminners. A veces se me antoja salir de mi metalcore y escucho bandas como la de ellos xD y es una linda canción. Y ya saben, a las madres se les pegan las canciones de los hijos. Por eso digo que la mamá de Beth era medio fana de la banda xD**

**Daryl…uhm…bueno creo que ha sido bastante Daryl. Si hay oOc por favor no duden en avisarme. **

**¡Contestando comentarios fantasmas!**

**Guest Mell: ¡gracias por comentar! Siempre son agradecidos. Me alegro que te guste la historia, espero este cap no se quede atrás. Gracias nena por pasarte por acá y espero leerte de nuevo. Besitos.**

**¡Gracias a todos los fav, follows y reviews! Siempre pienso en ustedes.**

**¡Saluditos desde por acá!**

**Cambio y fuera, Kicky.**


	8. ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?

_**Título: Rachas de suerte.**_

_**Capítulo siete: ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos?**_

_**Pairing: Daryl/Beth.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC. Sin embargo, la locura esta de que Daryl usa gorras (como Norman) y es técnico en seguridad vial (o algo así) y Beth es cantante de bares (casi como Emily) eso, sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**¡Sin más, les dejo la lectura!**_

* * *

Beth se miró al espejo y se hizo un moño un poco más suelto de lo normal. Hoy no le importaba no estar del todo presentable. Hoy empezaría una nueva etapa de su vida y deseaba tomárselo con toda la calma del mundo.

Comprobó con algo de reproche que ya se le había hecho algo tarde y se apresuró en ponerse las botas de lluvia, el abrigo de paño y una bufanda abrigada. Vio de reojo que Riley la imitaba y pronto le ordenaba amablemente a Dora, la empleada doméstica que recibiera a las personas que golpearan la puerta de su casa en los próximos minutos.

Y dicho y hecho, el timbre sonó para apurarlas un poco más. Beth cogió su mochila y se la colgó en la espalda, al igual que comenzaba a juntar algunas cajas.

—Buenos días, señoritas— sonrió galante Martinez, apoyado levemente sobre el marco de la puerta.

Tanto tia Anna, Daryl y Martinez se habían ofrecido para ayudar a Beth y Riley con la mudanza de la rubia. Y ella había aceptado, entre aliviada y agradecida. Sabía que entre Riley y ella podrían, pero tener unas cuantas manos más la ayudarían mucho más. Así que ahí estaban, con la nieve cayendo de manera lenta y fría sobre sus cabezas. Era la primera nevada y era dentro de lo esperado, leve. Los copos de nieves se derretían con facilidad, provocando charcos y veredas resbaladizas.

—Pasa oso, y ayuda con las cajas— bromeó su morena amiga, acercándose a él mientras se calzaba un gorro de lana un poco colorido.

—Mejor no, estamos mojados y entrar allí creo que arruinaría ese piso tuyo…

Beth sonrió tiernamente al notarlo tan incómodo. Se acercó a él y le dejó una caja liviana quien la recibió con entusiasmo y se fue hacia el coche con entusiasmo. Pronto la muchacha vio acercarse a Daryl con su clásica gorra de béisbol escondiendo su cabello enmarañado. Beth no pudo evitar sonreírle un poco más ampliamente y él la miro intensamente.

Había pasados tres semanas desde la vez que ella le había confesado sus temores, sus demonios. Y habían sido tres semanas verdaderamente hermosas. Tranquilas y pacientes. Habían sido semanas en las que se conocieron un poco más y valoraron la adquirida confianza.

La chica había descubierto que él era cazador. Pronto Martinez le dijo que eso le ayudaba a descargar tensiones y que gracias a un comentario de Hayley, la niña que Anna cuidaba por esos tiempos, sólo cazaba mapaches, ratas o víboras. Animales que probablemente eran plaga y que siempre se encontraban cerca de las casas linderas a los bosques y que muchas veces eran causante de malestares.

También había descubierto que tenía un hermano mayor que estaba desaparecido. Daryl no había hablado mucho de él, pero lo poco que había murmurado era que Merle era lo único que tenía en este mundo de su pasado y era lo único que quería de él. Aunque en ocasiones solo quería golpearlo hasta que recapacitara por sus metidas de patas.

Y también había descubierto que sus ojos, esos que casi siempre parecían ser tormentosos, en ocasiones cuando ella estaba a su lado, brillaban de otra manera. Como si los rayos se alejaran y las nubes dejaran paso a un azul tan profundo y hermoso que la hacía sentirse cómoda y segura.

Y así la miraba en ese momento.

—Hola— saludó ella con alegría.

—¿Son muchas cajas? — respondió él pero con tono amable. O algo así que podía ser amable en la voz de Daryl.

—La verdad es que no. El camión de la mudanza que lleva los muebles vendrá en cualquier momento.

Entre todos, lograron cargar los carros con las cajas, bolsas y pertenencias de la chica hasta finalizar en unos minutos. Hicieron un poco de tiempo mientras Beth y Riley conocían a Patrick y Hayley, los niños que Anna tenía bajo tutela. Al ayudarla con la mudanza, no tenía con quien dejarlos.

—¡Bueno creo que es hora de irnos!— exclamó Riley con las manos juntas al ver llegar el camión con algo de lentitud.

Beth aspiró con fuerzas y cada uno se montó a los carros correspondientes. La menor de los Greene se acercó y les indicó con amabilidad a los de la mudanza donde era el nuevo apartamento. Ella caminó con velocidad a su carro y se subió detrás del volante para esta vez, ella dirigir la caravana hacia su nuevo hogar.

Y no pudo más que sonreír tanto que sus mejillas ardían de felicidad.

* * *

—¡No sabía que armar una cama podía ser tan difícil!— bufó Patrick, sujetando su cabello con la mano suelta.

—Cállate que tú solo estás sosteniendo el soporte— gruñó Daryl haciendo reír a Martinez.

—Ya voy a encontrar el tornillo adecuado…

—¡Encuéntralo ahora, quieres!

Anna rió un poco y acarició levemente la espalda de Daryl. Beth alzo con algo de esfuerzo a Hayley para que así la niña colgara el reloj de pared en donde habían puesto un clavo en el lugar elegido. El apartamento era grande para sólo vivir allí Beth. Tenía una cocina pequeña, un salón un poco más grande y un dormitorio bastante decente. Lo mejor era el cuarto de baño, que contaba con bañera y puerta corrediza de cristal. La casa de bienes raíces había bromeado que la anterior dueña gustaba de disfrutar de baños que valieran la pena.

Definitivamente, Beth amaba a la dueña anterior.

—¿Crees que haya problemas con la calefacción? — preguntó Riley mientras ayudaba a Anna guardar platos, tazas, cacerolas y demás en los armarios de la cocina.

—Creo que ha estado mucho tiempo sin habitar y quizá tarde en ambientarse al aire cálido— contestó con sinceridad colocando algunos libros y cuadernos en la biblioteca pequeña de color malva.

—¡Tengo una idea! — exclamó Anna con entusiasmo, abrazando cariñosamente por el cuello a Hayley que apenas si se alejaba de ella— ¡vayamos a comprar cosas qué poner en tu nevera y el almuerzo!

—¡Almuerzo! — gritó Patrick repentinamente animado— ¡quiero patatas fritas y una hamburguesa completa, por favor!

Beth y Riley rieron ante el entusiasmo del chico y asintieron con la cabeza. Comenzaron a ponerse los abrigos mientras los hombres terminaban de armar la cama y seguían por el armario. La rubia oyó algo así como "trastes viejos, malos tratos" y río internamente. Hayley se calzó las botas de lluvia de color rosa y su hermano le miró de mala manera.

—Tú ayudarás aquí…

—¡Ni en sueños! Ustedes tienen tan mal humor— comentó la niña cogiendo de la mano a Beth, sorprendiéndola en el acto— además, mi tarea es ayudarlas a ellas a elegir buena fruta. Así que adiós, hermanito.

El comentario de la niña no hizo más que arrancar carcajadas de los presentes y Beth se maravilló del sonido ronco y breve de Daryl. Pensó que sentir esa risa cerca de su nuca, su piel vibrando contra la suya hizo sentirla en casa.

—Espera a que crezca campeón, allí sí que te dará dolores de cabeza— oyeron que Martinez bromeó, refiriéndose a Hayley mientras las mujeres abandonaban el nuevo hogar de Beth.

Riley encendió su carro y pronto la mujer, la joven y la niña estaban dentro de él mientras canturreaban alguna canción divertida de la radio. Beth sonrió al reflejo de la mujer que era su jefa y rápidamente llegaron Al supermercado más cercano. Cuando estaban cerca a la entrada, cogieron un carrito de metal y dejaron que Hayley se parara dentro de él.

Beth cogió junto a Anna verduras y frutas mientras Riley se encargaba de la carne junto a Hayley. Mientras Beth escogía algunas manzanas para hacer una tarta, Anna comenzó a hablar sobre el punto perfecto de condimentación para una ensalada mediterránea.

—¿Sabes? A Daryl le encanta esa ensalada, al igual que las costillas con salsa de barbacoa.

—Lo imagino— murmuró ella ensimismada mientras cogía un poco de bananas.

—A él le gustas.

Eso fue suficiente para que la muchacha soltara la fruta y clavara su mirada en la de la mujer que esta vez llevaba su cabello gris y largo suelto. Anna siempre parecía sonreír con los ojos pero ahora, esos dos pozos de luz verdes brillaban con picardía. Beth tembló internamente, podía adivinar por donde comenzaba a virar la conversación.

—No, no creo que sea tan así…

—¡Uf, tú no lo conoces! — se carcajeó la mujer, tirándola un poco de su abrigo y orientándola hacia otros lugares del supermercado— cuando tú no le hablaste por esas semanas parecían un alma en pena, y ahora ese día que tú te lo llevaste a no sé dónde— la mujer le guiño un ojo y sujetó también paquetes de fideos y pan— recupero la sonrisa que sólo Hayley logra arrancarle y que hacía semanas no portaba. Estoy segura que todo ha sido por ti…

Beth vio acercarse con pasos rápidos a la pequeña niña de cabello claro recogido en dos trenzas con una sonrisa enrme en su rostro. Detrás, se acercaba Riley que empujaba el carrito con una sonrisa que a veces a Beth le daba escalofríos.

—¡Mira Bethy, dice Riley que te los regala para que los uses con…!

—¡Mierda! — susurró la menor de los Greene sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente y sacándole la pequeña caja de color púrpura que sostenía la niña— ¿de dónde lo sacaste? — preguntó sospechando de dónde venían.

Eran una caja de preservativos. _Ultra delgados, mayor placer._ Ese era el lema. Sintió como la vergüenza y algo de calor la inundaban.

—Riley me los dio— explicó con un halo de fastidio en su voz— ¡ya lo dije! Dice que te servirá con Daryl y el sexo.

—¡Hayley! — la regaño la rubia en un susurro apenado, aunque miró recriminatoriamente a su amiga morena.

—Cariño, ya deja eso— dijo Anna entre risas y mirando cariñosamente a la niña.

—¡Ah no! Yo quiero saber que es el sexo. Patrick dice que es muy divertido y Martinez ha dicho que tienes que ser…

Beth se tapó con las manos el rostro y empujó con algo de violencia el carrito en dirección a las cajas de cobro, intentando ignorar el ardor en su rostro y las risas de las mujeres y niña –una potencia peligrosa si seguía juntándose con Riley- que dejaba atrás.

Aunque quizá una sonrisa bailaba por sus labios.

* * *

—Mira, ese carro antes no estaba…

Cuando Beth alzó la vista alertada por el comentario de la niña, divisó una chapa azul y un carro conocido por ella. Sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir de manera más lenta y su respiración atorarse en su garganta. Riley murmuró algo pero no entendió qué.

—Beth…

—Es Maggs, Ry.

La muchacha abrió la puerta del carro de su amiga y bajó con pasos ligeros, mientras se colgaba del hombro el as de su mochila. Y cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de su apartamento este se abrió y reconoció los ojos verdes y grandes de su hermana.

—¡Bethy!

Sintió como su hermana la abrazó luego de un suave y débil titubeó. Vi, sobre el hombro de esta a Glenn que la saludaba con una mano y esa sonrisa jocosa. Murmuró con sus labios "la convencí, quiérela". Beth no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario y correspondió suavemente al gesto de Maggie. Cuando la mayor la soltó, Beth vio en sus facciones la tristeza. Se sintió un poco mal pero espantó mentalmente ese sentimiento.

—Les presento a los chicos— dijo Beth intentando no denotar su nerviosismo en la voz.

—Sí, y se han presentado. No sabía que tenías un trabajo Bethy, pero me alegra mucho—murmuró la morena haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al resto de las chicas que estaban detrás de su hermana menor.

—¡Hola querida! — exclamó con su natural simpatía Anna y se asomó para darle un beso en la mejilla— apuesto a que eres la hermana de Beth.

Ambas muchachas y Glenn también, se sorprendieron ante la conclusión de la mujer. Era cierto que compartían genes paternos, pero las herencias de sus respectivas madres eran tan fuertes que apenas dejaban entrever parecidos entre las hermanas. Y muchas personas se sorprendían cuando mencionaban el parentesco, por eso no esperaban que alguien desconocido las comparara.

—Sí… de hecho lo somos— respondió Maggie con una tenue sonrisa— es un gusto, soy Maggie.

Beth vio como Daryl los miraba atentamente. El hombre había escuchado la discusión por teléfono la vez que se conocieron y Beth la había mencionado alguna vez. En efecto, el menor de los Dixon sabía quién era Maggie y su relación con Beth. La chica l vio apretar los puños.

—Hola Bethy, ya ha pasado tiempo de la última vez que te vi— saludo Glenn con alegría.

Se podía notar el aire denso en el ambiente y era a causa de las miradas que había entre las hermanas Greene. Riley intentó esconder su malestar pero poco podía hacer con su genio, ya que las acciones de Maggie aún estaban muy frescas en su memoria. Y ante todo, ella era amiga de Beth y la defendería a muerte.

—¡Que mal educada soy! — exclamó de pronto Beth, maldiciendo que ni Martinez se atreviera a hacer algún comentario para poder aligerar el momento— ¿les ofrezco algo de beber?

Maggie sonrió y señalo algo a su lado, haciendo que Beth viera por primera vez un sofá de un cuerpo en el medio del salón. Lo reconoció y sonrío con nostalgia, sabiendo que era uno de los sillones que se habían traído de la granja, herencia materna. La muchacha se acercó y lo acarició levemente, antes de oír a su hermana explicar.

—Shawn me ha dicho que te has quejado que no tienes un sofá y he pensado que quizá era buena idea traerte tu preferido…

Apenas pudo terminar de decir todo aquello cuando Beth se arrojó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerzas. Se separó ligeramente y la besó fugazmente, para luego también arrojarse hacia Glenn haciendo que el chico largara una carcajada y la abrazara con fuerza.

—Entonces… ¿almuerzan aquí? — preguntó Beth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero recibió una negativa de su hermana.

—Creo que seremos mucho. Ya, veníamos a eso solamente.

Beth asintió y entendió de alguna manera que Maggie también necesitaba espacio y sonrió, asegurándole que podrían juntarse en otro momento. Beth los despidió en la puerta y hasta que ella no la cerró, nadie habló.

—¡Yo no le creo nada! — bufó Riley acomodando sobre la mesa los recipientes plásticos de la comida encargada sorprendiendo a todos allí.

—Ry… ya déjalo— pidió Beth en un suspiro.

La muchacha bufó en su lugar pero obedeció a su amiga.

—Ya, olvidemos esto— insistió Beth y encendió su celular para alegrar a todos con un poco de música.

Hayley chilló al reconocer su canción favorita y poco a poco gracias a la música, los alaridos de la niña y las súplicas de Patrick para que callara las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

* * *

Beth suspiró y terminó por acomodar su cama con las mantas y sabanas mientras él le daba los últimos retoques a la calefacción. Su tía y los niños se habían ido a la casa y Martinez y Riley se habían ido a tomar un café. Eso se había ganado unas risotadas de parte suya y comentarios de Patrick. Pero al final, ambos se fueron luego de terminar sus labores en el nuevo apartamento.

—Estoy agotada— oyó como exclamaba ella y se arrojó sobre la cama que daba contra la ventana que aún no tenía cortinas.

Terminó de ajustar algunas tuercas y encendió el calefactor. Se levantó y se estiró ahogando en el fondo de su garganta un quejido. Se acercó a la cama donde las piernas de la chica estaban colgando del borde de forma despreocupada.

-Creo que ya debería irme…

Pero ella lo cogió de la mano y lo tironeó con tanta fuerza haciendo que cayera a su lado. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa suave adornaba su rostro.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó él cuando ella insistió en que se acomodara mejor.

—Me imagino que sí, a mí me duele la cintura no quiero imaginar la tuya, _viejito_— bromeó ella y esta vez abrió los ojos, clavándolos en los de él.

—Estás loca— bufó él con una leve sonrisa logrando que ella riera un poco.

—¡Me lo han dicho tantas veces!

Y aquello le hizo sentir a Daryl como un idiota. Ella había estado en un psiquiátrico, decir eso quizá no era lo adecuado. Pero no pudo seguir aquel torrente de pensamientos porque ella respiró hondo y se acomodaba de lado, cerrando los ojos.

Daryl la imitó, también quedando de lado, teniendo así una mejor vista de la chica que respiraba con pausa. Sus ojos libres de maquillaje estaban cerrados una vez más haciendo que así sus pestañas rozaran levemente sus pómulos. Ahora que miraba de más cerca, sus mejillas y nariz estaban salpicadas de graciosas pecas que a simple vista no eran tan visibles. Sus labios formaban un arco pequeño que acompañaban a su nariz respingona.

—No me mires así— susurró ella aún con los ojos cerrados pero acercándose un poco más a él, para enlazar su mano con la de él sorprendiéndolo brevemente.

—¿Así como? — preguntó él en un susurró también, esta vez devolviendo el apretón.

—Así— repitió ella— me incomoda.

—Eres tonta.

—Y así te gusto, ¿no?

Daryl se tensó cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con toda la sinceridad que podía caber en un cuerpo. Ella era tan pura que en ocasiones Daryl temía corromperla. Inundarla de sus temores y demonios, y cuando pensaba en eso se sentía culpable porque la muchacha no había dudado en confesarle sus temores. Y él, allí estaba, huyendo de ella.

—Hn.

Vio como ella sonreía y se acurrucó más a su lado, respirando cerca de su nuca. Sus manos todavía enlazadas cerca del estómago de ella y de la cintura de él. No la tenía así de cerca desde esa vez que ella lo había llevado a la clínica. Su aroma a manzana inundaba sus fosas nasales, mareándolo ligeramente. Ella sonrío y esta vez, desató sus dedos y llevó su mano a la cabeza del hombre, para sacarle la gorra y revolvió su cabello.

Ella era tan natural. Ella era tan simple. Ella estaba allí, mirándolo con esos ojos enormes y una sonrisa limpia.

Ella era tan hermosa y estaba allí. Con él.

—¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos? — inquirió ella tan bajito que él apenas lo había escuchado.

—¿Bromeas?

—¿Cinco meses?

—Algo así, supongo.

—Ah… entonces puedo besarte.

Y cuando él quiso replicar, ya tenía los labios de la muchacha sobre los suyos.

* * *

_**TACHÁN.**_

_**Tengo sueño, es tarde, lo terminé recién perdón si hay cosas malas. Se avista el final de la historia.**_

_**Un capítulo con un poco de todo, espero que les guste.**_

_**¿Review, quizá?**_

_**Contestando los fantasmas:**_

_**Mell: ¿entonces tú me has seguido el otro día en mi cuenta de wat? La verdad es que apenas si la visito, aunque pienso publicar pronto. Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo y que este no deje de agradarte. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Besitos nena :D**_

_**Ahora, cambio y fuera.**_


	9. Chapter nueve: Enredados

_**Título: Rachas de suerte.**_

_**Capítulo nueve: Enredados.**_

_**Pairing: Daryl/Beth.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC. Sin embargo, la locura esta de que Daryl usa gorras (como Norman) y es técnico en seguridad vial (o algo así) y Beth es cantante de bares (casi como Emily) eso, sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**¡Sin más, les dejo la lectura!**_

* * *

Podía sentir el calor traspasar su piel para calar sus huesos e instalarse en su estómago con fuerza. Y sin pensarlo mucho, cerró los ojos y delineó los labios con su lengua, haciendo que ella sonriera sonriera sobre su boca.

Levantó una de sus manos y acunó el pequeño rostro de la chica. Intentó pensar que eso no estaba bien, que él era mayor, que podía lastimarla, que podía destruirla, que podía contagiarle sus demonios, que podía…

Pero cuando la lengua de ella buscó la suya parecía que todo estaba _demasiado _bien. Ese fuego que parecía danzar sobre él y sobre cada parte que ella tocaba parecía estar _muy bien. _Sintió como la mano de ella envolvió su muñeca y como sus dedos, delgados y largos dejaban un halo de fuego sobre esa sector de piel.

En un momento necesitó respirar y ella parecía sentir lo mismo, por lo que se separó y esta vez se sentó para intentar mantener un poco de distancia. Empero, ella se le tiró encima y dejó cada pierna al lado de las caderas de él, para enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Daryl. Lo miró y el hombre pudo ver como sus ojos parecían un océano a punto de hervir. Ella le regaló una sonrisa pícara y tironeó del cabello de su nuca para alzar el rostro y estampó sus labios una vez más en los de él.

Y ahora para nada era un beso suave.

Y por supuesto que Daryl tenía sangre en sus venas y ahora bullía. Llevó sus manos con algo de brusquedad a la espalda de ella para acercarla a él. Sólo un suéter y así podría sentir directamente esa piel tan cremosa que a veces se le antojó que tenía similitudes a helado de crema. Y allí fue cuando notó cuan pequeña era. Tan delgada. Tan frágil.

—Espera— susurró logrando que ella se alejara un poco de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

¿Por qué demonios susurraban? ¡Estaban los dos solos! No había necesidad de susurrar. Pero parecía ser algo tácito. Como si hablar con un poco más de fuerza que un susurro rompiera todo aquello. Eso que poco a poco habían formado. Y los ojos de ella, abiertos de par en par y con todo el amor pincelados en ellos no ayudaban a pensar que algo de eso podría estar mal. Que algo como lo que había entre ellos no podía destruirse tan fácil.

Pero vamos, él era Daryl Dixon. Era especialista en destruir cosas. En no ser capaz de ser algo mejor. Deseaba convertirse en algo mejor pero nunca lograba alcanzarlo.

—No— contestó por inercia.

¡Ella no había hecho anda malo! De hecho, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Porque las cosas estaban comenzando a fluir hacia su hemisferio sur y temió que la chica lo notara. _No te sonrojes como si fueras un crío_, le ordenó su mente.

—¿Piensas que todo esto está mal? — los dedos de ella cepillaron su flequillo hacia atrás con tanta dulzura que a él le dolía tener que alejarse.

—Piénsalo solo un segundo.

—Lo he pensado desde que me llevaste a tomar ese café. Cuando te vi por primera vez, definitivamente no me caíste bien.

Y eso arrancó una carcajada de ambos. La de él, corta y ronca. La de ella, parecía una melodía que caía con gracia justo sobre su pecho.

Daryl envolvió con un poco más de fuerzas la espalda de ella, haciendo que sus frentes se juntaran. O quizá ella había tomado la iniciativa, como lo venía haciendo hacía minutos. Realmente no podía pensar claramente ahora, con las piernas de ella en esa posición y sus dedos peinando su cabello.

Se sentía_ tan_ bien.

—Hagámoslo bien. Tengamos una… cita.

Y ella sonrió tan ampliamente que el corazón de él se partió un poco más. Porque esa petición solo era una excusa. Para pensar un poco más, para juntar el valor suficiente e irse de allí.

Porque al final, lo que él sabía hacer mejor que nadie era huir. Esa lección la había aprendido con ahínco.

* * *

Maldijo la maldita habitación. Maldijo la maldita ventana. Maldijo la maldita cortina que no existía. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de bajar las persianas? Debía haber sospechado que el sol la molestaría apenas la estrella mayor insistiera en salir por el horizonte.

Abrió los ojos un poco y sintió un peso a su lado. Bueno, le gustaba la idea de comenzar a alucinar de nuevo cuando recién se mudaba. Sonrió, cuando ese humor negro que sólo conservaba para ella le hizo el chiste mañanero.

Cuando era una niña su madre llegaba a su habitación para estirar las cortinas y abrir las persianas, para que el sol besara el rostro de Beth y la despertara cálidamente. Eso decía la mujer. Pero para la joven, el despertar era cálido porque su madre existía. Porque la despertaba suavemente, con una sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos llenos de vida que contagiaban alegría, haciendo que la muchacha se sintiera amada.

Pero cuando la quimioterapia comenzó a hacer los efectos que eran necesarios, su madre ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para despertarla y hacerle el desayuno. Esta vez, era Beth quien le abría las cortinas, las persianas. Canturreaba que la luz diurna le haría bien y la mujer le sonreía agradecida.

Pero más tarde, cuando murió… nadie le abría las ventanas a nadie. Nadie le preparaba el desayuno a nadie. Todos demasiados ocupados y la pequeña Beth sola. Tuvo que lidiar con una casa silenciosa y los recuerdos que encerraban las paredes, como pequeños duendecillos que le murmuraban al oído cuan feliz había sido alguna vez. Y ahora no. Ahora no.

Más tarde, le informarían que eran alucinaciones. Algo muy normal, según los doctores. Depresión clínica. La peor de todas porque es la que va de la mano, de forma macabra y silenciosa, con el suicidio. De todas formas, ¿por qué había caído en la clínica de rehabilitación?

Así que hoy día, a pesar de que las cosas estaban mejor, en ocasiones los amaneceres no le agradaban. Traían demasiados recuerdos que no eran fáciles de mantener a margen.

Pero ahora, con el brazo de él envuelto en su cintura y la respiración acompasada sobre su nuca le dijeron que podía amanecer así mucho tiempo. Se volteó ligeramente, despacio para no despertarlo a él y quedar frente a frente.

Los ojos de él estaban cerrados y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su rostro no estaba ceñudo. Parecía tranquilo, relajado y hasta en paz. Como si él también fuera feliz. Y quiso pensar que era así.

No estaba muy enterada de por qué y cómo él se había quedado dormido. Ella había dicho que no iba a probar el primer día de nevada si la calefacción funcionaba como debía así que… lo invitó a dormir. Y aunque él se negó rotundamente, de un momento a otro se quedaron dormidos. Y al siguiente ya no tenían los zapatos y estaban tapados con las mantas.

Resultó que, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Las piernas enredadas para darse calor y el rostro de él hundido en el cuello de ella era una sensación inexplicable.

Beth comenzaba a preguntarse si se estaba enamorando.

Intentó no pensar en ello y alzó su rostro para tratar de ver el reloj de mesa para cerciorarse de la hora. Pero el cuerpo de Daryl no le dejó ver mucho y el brazo de él se cerró con más fuerza sobre su cuerpo. Ella tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír cuando él murmuró algo inteligible.

—Quédate quieta mujer— susurró él y ella frunció el ceño.

—Daryl, yo tengo un trabajo.

—Yo también. Pero es domingo, ¿quién mierda trabaja los domingos?

—No sabía que tenías _tan_ buen humor por las mañanas, ¿qué tal un poco de seco mañanero y probamos tu humor después de eso?

Eso fue suficiente para que Daryl saltara como si tuviera un cohete en su trasero y casi cae de la cama. Ella río sin contenerse y vio que él se veía mucho más lindo con cara de sueño y las marcas de las sábanas en la cara.

—¡¿Cuándo me quedé dormido?! — preguntó atropelladamente comprobando que su ropa estuviera puesta.

—Da igual, ¿no? Porque ya pasó— ella saltó y corrió hacia su armario para buscar su uniforme de la cafetería en el armario— ¿podrías preparar café, no? En la alacena superior están los filtros— gritó antes de ingresar al cuarto de baño.

Encendió el agua de la ducha y comenzó a sacarse la ropa a trompicones sabiendo que estaba un poco atrasada. Deseó que Daryl no se quedara paralizado en medio de su habitación pensando que estaban casándose o algo así por la familiaridad. Pero la verdad era que ella se había quedado dormida y tenía que entrar a trabajar en cuarenta minutos, sin contar que no tenía carro.

Sin testear el agua, se metió a la ducha y no pudo evitar el grito que escapó de su boca cuando notó en todo su cuerpo que el agua estaba demasiada fría. Sí, la calefacción no andaba.

Pero todo lo demás sucedió demasiado rápido. Ella abrió la cortina de ducha con la intención de envolverse en su bata y la puerta del cuarto de año se abrió con violencia, dejando pasar a un Daryl con cara de susto.

—¿Qué mierda?

Cabe destacar que, Beth no alcanzó a envolverse en la bata. Por supuesto, que estaba desnuda.

—¡Mierda!

_¡En fin! Cosas de la convivencia_ pensó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando él salió con pasos apresurados y totalmente avergonzado.

* * *

—¡Una orden de patatas fritas y malteada de chocolate! — gritó Beth en la puerta de la cocina, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del cocinero.

La muchacha llegó a la barra donde estaba Anna y Hayley sentada en una butaca con mucha cara de sueño y una muñeca de trapo entre sus manos.

—Es muy bonita, yo tenía una parecida— concedió la chica señalándola.

—Se llama Miky, como mi mamá— respondió con una sonrisa triste.

Beth miró a Anna intentando buscar ayuda por la respuesta de la niña pero la mujer solo acarició los cabellos de Hayley y recibió a unos nuevos clientes.

—Mamá murió— murmuró la niña llamando la atención de Beth.

La joven la miró con compasión y se agachó ligeramente para mirar directamente a los ojos verdes y brillantes de Hayley. Tenía muchas pecas repartidas debajo de ellos y las pestañas largas.

—La mía también, ¿sabes? Pero alguien muy importante me dijo que, el dolor siempre estará allí— y tocó delicadamente con su dedo índice en el lugar donde estaba su corazón— y que mientras siempre tengas presentes la sonrisa de ella, todo estará bien—se agachó un poco más y besó su frente.

—¡Rubia, tu pedido!

La chica le guiñó un ojo a la niña y salió de allí con una sonrisa impecable, cogiendo su orden y caminó con gracia hacia sus mesas.

* * *

—¡Hola! — exclamó ella a su lado haciendo que saltara un poco sobre su asiento y despertara de su ensoñación.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, como siempre que trabajaba. Tenía un ligero saco de hilo que envolvía sus brazos y de alguna manera temió que estuviera escondiendo su historia detrás de esa tela. Su historia detrás de él. Si se ponía a pensarlo con dedicación, desde que él la había arrastrado inconscientemente a su confesión, exponiendo sus cicatrices, ella nunca más volvió a usar algo de mangas cortas.

—Hola— contestó él cuando ella se sentó a su lado y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que él comenzaba a añorar.

—¿Has logrado sacarte las sábanas de la cara? — bromeó ella y revolvió un poco su café, su almuerzo del día de hoy.

—No puede ser que almuerces eso— increpó, ceñudo.

—Oh— ella miró el café en sus manos y Daryl notó que parecía momentáneamente perdida— tienes razón— y se perdió detrás de la cocina con la taza dejando al hombre solo unos segundos para volver rápidamente con un poco de tarta y un botellín de cerveza— esto es para ti, supuse que vendría bien con tu pizza.

Él aceptó el gesto con algo así como una sonrisa y esperó hasta que ella se decidiera sentar a su lado y coger los cubiertos para comenzar a comer. Pero no pudo pasar de alto los movimientos indecisos y como jugaba con su tenedor y la masa. Ella levantó su mirada como si supiera que la miraba y sonrió de una manera que jamás la había visto.

De manera hueca. Sin fondo. Oscuro y oculto.

—Puedo apostar que piensas— murmuró ella— así me miran mis hermanos, ¿sabes? Aunque esperó que tú no me veas como una hermana.

Y luego esa sonrisa pícara y ladina, que lograba ponerlo nervioso.

—¿Y qué pienso? — aventuró intentando evitar el último comentario.

—Que estoy esquivando la comida. Y la verdad es que sí. También estuve de recuperación de bulimia nerviosa y principio de anorexia, ya sabes. Van de la mano.

Y eso le cayó como un peso muerto en su estómago y apretó un poco la mano en su botellín, mirando sus ojos con intensidad.

—Sólo espero que al decirte esto, tú no vigiles lo que como o lo que no. Sé lo que debo hacer por eso cogí esto— señaló su plato— y… gracias— dijo con una nueva chispa en sus ojos y codeándolo ligeramente.

Él frunció el ceño y bebió un poco de cerveza.

—¿Por…

—Por escuchar y no mirarme con lástima. Jamás me miraste con lástima.

* * *

Ella cogió su abrigo y se envolvió en él rápidamente. Él ya tenía su chaqueta puesta y estaban a punto de cerrar la cafetería, ya que Martinez y Anna se habían ido antes por algo que había pasado con Patrick. Nada grave había asegurado Anna.

Beth se acercó unos pasos lentamente, con sus botinetas de gamuza haciendo eco en el salón vacío. La radio estaba encendida en una estación popular. Su cabello suelto cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Una cascada de oro y con perfume a manzanas.

—Entonces…

Él se rascó el mentón, con un gesto nervioso.

—Entonces…

Ella legó hasta él y acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta mientras murmuraba un "hombres" y le arreglaba a su vez la bufanda.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—¿Por qué piensas iríamos a algún lugar? — preguntó él cuándo ella guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Porque señor Dixon, eres un libro abierto.

Él rodó los ojos e intentó pensar que eso no era verdad. Que realmente no era un libro abierto. O quizá era un libro abierto para ello y eso lo aterrorizaba un poco más.

—Te he oído hablar con Hayley. Ella es una niña pizpireta, pero no habla sobre su madre. La verdad es que…me ha sorprendido que te lo confesara de esa manera tan abrupta.

—Supongo que la entiendo.

—Entonces…— el hombre dudó un poco ante de seguir, pero ella lo continuó tan naturalmente.

—Sí, mi mamá también murió. Cuando yo tenía catorce años.

—¿Por eso tú…?

Ella alzó una ceja divertida ante las preguntas de él. Aunque eran dolorosas, eso pensaba él, ella parecía ser sincera y divertida. A veces pensaba que él la había tenido difícil en la vida, pero al conocerla a ella comenzó a creer que quizá, no estaba tan solo en el mundo. Ella entendía el dolor de una manera que él jamás podría hacerlo. Ella podía hablar de la muerte como él no podría nunca. Ella hablaba y decía cosas que le hacían pensar que a pesar de todo, quizá podrían enredarse y ser felices.

Porque ambos habían sufrido de más y ella parecía querer arriesgarse por los dos.

Logró escuchar que comenzaba una canción que a ella parecía gustarle ya que comenzó a moverse de manera graciosa.

—Bailemos— pidió ella y comenzó a girar sobre sí haciendo unos pasos extraños y alzando los brazos.

Daryl se quitó de su camino y sonrió un poco al verla haciendo esas piruetas y cantando desaforadamente, olvidándose que esa tarde había estado un poco más distraída. Un poco más callada. Y él supuso que así sería siempre. Que ella era así. Alegre. Viva. Pero triste a veces. Y eso no le gustaba menos.

Ella río un poco y la música cambió a una lenta haciendo que ella se detenga un poco.

—No bailaré— se atajó rápidamente él viendo que ella se acercaba a él.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Aléjate!

—Oh por dios, no seas arisco.

—No lo soy.

—Cállate.

Y como ella solía hacer, lo enredó en sus sonrisas y risas, entre sus brazos y sus ojos, entre sus manos y sus labios. Se encontró besándola con fuerza y estrechando su cuerpo contra el de él, sintiendo como ella temblaba. Como seguía bailando o moviendo los pies, no sabría decir qué.

Sentía sus labios, su lengua, sus suspiros, sus gemidos, sus dedos jugar con su cabello.

Como él desabrochaba el saco de ella, como ella desenredaba de su cuello la bufanda. Como ella se alejó de él para respirar pero jadeó de manera ronca cuando él pensó que su cuello era igual de apetecible que sus labios, llenos y rosas.

Y prefirió pensar que, podría huir un poco después. Ahora no quería. Juraría que podía besarla siempre.

* * *

_**¡Hola muchachitas! ¿Cómo andan?**_

_**Lo que me ha costado este capítulo. No sé qué pasó. Creo que todo xD**_

_**Ayer lo iba a subir, pero tenía el cumpleaños de una amiga y decidí esperar un poco más y bueno, salió esto. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Me percaté, no sé porque o como, que se había perdido un poco la chispa graciosa. Por eso volví un poco, más que nada con los primeros párrafos. Pero como me gusta hacer de los personajes profundos, me di cuenta que habría partes un poco más tristes.**_

_**Puedo decirles que ya tengo visto el final. No lo escribí, pero dudo que pase de los 15 capítulos el fic. Quizá menos. La verdad es que, jamás creí que sería tan largo xDDD**_

_**Respecto a nuestros personajes, no puedo decir que todo irá de diez porque ya sé que ocurrirá en el próximo por lo menos ;) Conocimos un poco más de Beth, espero sus opiniones. Me gusta mostrarla como alguien que se amigó con sus demonios, algo que Daryl desea y que quizá aprenda de ella :D**_

_**Espero anden bien, y POR FAVOR, les agradecería si me dijesen si ven algo Ooc en estas interacciones. Intenté hacerlo lo más Daryl y Beth que pude. **_

_**Si se preguntan por Lucky's Bar, puedo decir que el fic está por terminar y ya todo irá concluyéndose ¿)**_

_**Bueno, voy a dormir porque estoy muerta, ya esta semana comienzo las clases así que deséenme suerte!**_

_**¡Cambio y fuera!**_


	10. Visitas

_**Título: Rachas de suerte.**_

_**Capítulo diez: Visitas.**_

_**Pairing: Daryl/Beth.**_

_**Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como The Walking Dead es propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC. Sin embargo, la locura esta de que Daryl usa gorras (como Norman) y es técnico en seguridad vial (o algo así) y Beth es cantante de bares (casi como Emily) eso, sí es mío. DI NO AL PLAGIO.**_

_**¡Sin más, les dejo la lectura!**_

* * *

Beth aspiró aire con fuerzas. Abrió la puerta de la cafetería y oyó la campana tintinar encima de su cabeza. Se olía a café recién hecho y tartas de manzana. Era una cafetería cercana a la universidad. Ese día, se vería con Maggie para charlar un poco antes de ir a sus clases.

Buscó con la mirada a su hermana mayor en el salón y la encontró, con su cabello peinado en un serio moño y maquillada levemente. Era su primer día de trabajo en una compañía de viajes turísticos como pasantía de la universidad en sus estudios de contabilidad. La morena levantó su mirada y al verla, sonrío abiertamente. Beth avanzó con pasos decididos y la abrazó ligeramente al llegar a ella.

—Está duro el tiempo, ¿no?

Beth asintió con la cabeza. Se sacó su gran saco y lo dejó en el respaldo de la silla. Se quitó su gorro de lana y sacudió levemente los pequeños copos de nieves que aún insistían en quedarse en el entramado. Cuando tomó asiento, un camarero se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amable.

—Un café con leche y un trozo de tarta, por favor.

El chico anotó en su orden y salió obediente de allí. Maggie comentó que ella ya había pedido y seguramente estaban por traérsela. Beth dobló un par de veces la servilleta que tenía entre sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿trabajas de camarera?

—Sí, es un bar de carretera. Lo conocí porque un día cantando en un bar, Lucky's — Beth dejó el trozo de papel a un costado — conocí a Daryl y él me invito a tomar un café y allí conocí a su tía, Anna quien es la dueña de la taberna. Ella buscaba una empleada porque ya es una mujer con sus años encima y yo necesitaba el trabajo, entonces…

La interrumpió la risa cantarina de Maggie y ella la miró confundida. El muchacho llegó nuevamente y con gestos amables, les dejó sus pedidos ordenadamente. El chico le lanzó una sonrisa mucho más grande a Beth pero ella no lo notó, concentrada en Maggie que seguía riéndose.

—¿Qué? — preguntó la menor, ya un poco fastidiada.

—¡Sigues siendo la misma Bethy! Hablando sin parar y atropelladamente. Ya extrañaba eso.

Y esa frase derribó todas las inseguridades y malos recuerdos que tenía la rubia en su mente. La verdad era que Beth no era una persona rencorosa y saber a su hermana cerca, sonriente y diciendo que la extrañaba no hizo más que ponerla infinitamente feliz. Así que de alguna manera supo, que todo estaba arreglado.

De todas formas, eran hermanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podían estar distanciadas?

Beth sonrío y bebió de su café. Sería una linda mañana.

* * *

_Sintió la llovizna, fina y fría sobre su cabeza. Podía ver la torre superior del block de departamentos donde vivía con su madre aparecer por el final de la esquina. Se ajustó un poco más la capucha sobre su cabeza y apuró un poco más su cigarrillo que colgaba de sus labios con poca gracia._

_Había pasado el fin de semana con tía Anna. Su madre había vuelto a aparecer hacía unos meses y su madre de corazón nunca dudó del contacto. Así que Daryl se turnaba por semanas o días para visitar a cada una. Las amaba a las dos por igual. _

_Pero su madre era una persona inestable y Daryl ya no sabía qué hacer. A veces sentía culpa al saber que prefería pasar el tiempo con Anna y no con ella. A veces prefería no volver a la casa y olvidarse de todo por un rato, en algún lugar de la ciudad entre drogas y alcohol. Estaba cansado de volver, y que ella siempre tuviera algo diferente. Pero la tristeza en los ojos siempre era infinita, nunca variaba. Ni más ni menos. Siempre esa tristeza que Daryl creía, la mujer tenía desde siempre._

_Sin embargo, esa noche había desistido de la invitación de sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. La lluvia lo atrapó a mitad de camino, haciéndole sentir el frío colarse por sus huesos._

_Quizá era un presagio, quizá…_

_Empujó el portón de hierro con poca fuerza y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Eran departamentos viejos y húmedos, pero a él no le molestaban. Estaban conectados por afuera, haciéndolo parecer a un barrio de porteños. Rebuscó en su bolsillo las llaves y abrió la puerta luego de unos minutos. Le sorprendió ver todo tan oscuro, y prendió con su mano derecha el tablero. Las luces fueron encendiéndose con desgano y el avanzó con pasos lentos._

—_¿Mamá?_ —_ preguntó, bajando de su cabeza la capucha y apagó lo poco que quedaba del cigarrillo sobre un cenicero en una mesita cercana a la puerta._

_Había un poco de humo, como si alguien hubiese estado fumando mucho. Las persianas bajas dejaban entrever un poco la luz de los faroles externos, haciéndolo estremecerse. Llegó, con el silencio atormentando su mente y el augurio atragantado, al salón y allí la vio._

_Con los ojos abiertos. Y las venas abiertas._

* * *

Daryl se removió en la cama y despertó agitado. Se refregó el rostro con fuerza y se dijo a sí mismo que sólo había sido una pesadilla. Una simple pesadilla, que jamás pasaría eso. O peor aún, ya había pasado.

Miró la hora en el reloj de mesa. Casi mediodía. Hoy era su día libre, ya que había cubierto unas horas a un compañero. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros el celular y notó que tenía una llamada perdida de número desconocido. Era extraño, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Se vistió con pereza y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, saboreando el silencio. Los niños estaban ya en el colegio y tía Anna en la cafetería. Cargó la cafetera y mordisqueó un poco las tostadas.

Le había dicho a Beth que pasaría por ella luego de la universidad. Bueno, no se lo había dicho. Era algo así como una costumbre desde aquella primera vez que la llevó a la cafetería, el día que ella cargaba mil libros encima. Así que ahora, él pasaba por la universidad todas las tardes –o mediodía en algunas ocasiones, como hoy- y la llevaba a la cafetería o paseaban por algún lugar, mientras ella no paraba de parlotear.

Habían pasado algunas semanas, entre besos y abrazos casi robados ya que ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho sobre ello. Y para Daryl había sido una sorpresa ya que pensó que Beth sería la primera en intentar hablar sobre lo que ellos parecían tener.

Y la verdad era también que Daryl sentía que caminaban por algo movedizo e inestable. No sabían mucho del otro, o quizá sabían demasiado sobre el otro. Daryl era Daryl, el arquero con mala racha que cazaba para controlar plagas y trabajador vial y ella era estudiante en psicología, hermosa, buena persona, a veces triste pero perfecta. Demasiado perfecta. Demasiado buena para él.

El click de la cafetera lo despertó un poco y cogió de la alacena un jarro térmico para llenarlo de la sustancia caliente y montarse lo más rápido a la motocicleta, porque ya iba tarde. Le dio un par de sorbos antes de salir definitivamente de la casa y arrancó camino hacia la universidad.

Cuando llegó, la muchacha ya estaba esperándolo sentada debajo del árbol donde acostumbraban verse. Cuando lo vio, sonrió y se levantó con dos libros sobre sus brazos y la mochila en la espalda. Él se sacó el casco y ella lo besó fugazmente en los labios. Sin mucho más preámbulo, ella misma colocó los libros en el pequeño maletero y de allí sacó su casco, que Daryl podía jurar tenía su perfume impregnado hasta la última partícula.

—¿Vamos a la cafetería? — preguntó él cuando ella lo rodeó con los brazos y sintió que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro.

—No, llévame al apartamento necesito dormir urgente.

Él rió por lo bajo y asintió. A veces le sorprendía la diferencia y contraste, ella era tan menuda y delicada pero a la vez tan fuerte y decidida. Pero cuando estaban tan cerca, él se sorprendía mucho más. Porque sus manos, allí por donde tocaban, encendían un camino del cual le costaba un poco olvidar. Y ella apenas si lo notaba.

Entre pensamientos y apretones de parte de ella cuando él aceleraba adrede para molestarla, llegaron al apartamento de la menor de los Greene. Ella bostezando, abrió la puerta y arrojó sin cuidado la mochila en algún rincón. Él se encargó de cerrar la puerta y cuando iba a voltearse, ella se le colgó del cuello y lo besó.

—Ven a la cama conmigo— susurró sobre sus labios y se separó un poco, para sacarse todo el abrigo que tenía.

Él dejó la chaqueta colgada en el perchero y la siguió, sabiendo que se acostaría a su lado. También sabía que ella estaba tomando pastillas para dormir, porque decía que estaba demasiado cansada y aun así, no lograba concebir el sueño adecuadamente. Así que se dejó llevar pero cuando llegaron a la cama, él la detuvo y abrió las colchas con cuidado. Ella lo miró y esperó pacientemente a que, por fin, los almohadones estuvieran sobre el suelo y las colchas sobre los pies de la cama, para que ella se acostara y la tapara perfectamente.

Pero entonces él se volteó y le sacó su saco de lana negro, para dejarlo sobre una silla al final de la cama. Alzó su mano, rozando su mejilla y soltó el broche que sujetaba su cabello en una coleta, para que este cayera en cascada sobre su espalda. La hizo sentarse en el borde de la cama con un suave empujón y le sacó las botinetas de gamuza, para dejarlas en la mesilla de luz.

Ella no dejó de mirarlo ni un segundo y él sintió que lo devoraría, que lo incendiaría, que lo mataría. Pero se encontró contestándose mentalmente que no le importaría morir en manos de ella, aunque a veces dudara.

Él se sacó por la cabeza el suéter dejándolo caer por ahí y luego se deshizo con los pies de las botas. Ella se corrió a un costado, adentrándose al centro de la cama y él se sentó, para levantar las colchas y acostarse levemente. Apenas había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada, ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y enredó sus piernas junto a las de él como si fuera un animal herido. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de él y Daryl dejó descansar su mano sobre su cintura.

—Duerme— murmuró suavemente, sobre su coronilla.

Ella refregó sus pies enfundados en los cancanes de invierno, buscando calor.

—Me frustra no poder hacerlo adecuadamente. Debo estar cien por ciento bien, comienzan mis exámenes finales— contestó lentamente y con voz adormilada.

—Quizá…debas acortar horas de trabajo— propuso Daryl y ella se apretó un poco más.

—Así te vería menos.

—¿Y eso? Puedo seguir pasando por ti a la universidad.

—Dime Daryl, ¿cuánto tiempo queda hasta que tú salgas corriendo?

La pregunta lo atontó. Ella ni siquiera lo miró, no cambió el tono de voz, no mostró señales de nada. Sólo lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y luego de unos minutos, su respiración era acompasada y baja.

El hombre acarició la espalda de la chica, sobre el vestido de lanilla y una vez más comprobó lo frágil y pequeña que era. Ella había apoyado una de sus manos sobre su pecho y desde allí Daryl podía verla. La mano blanca, delgada y delicada. La manga de la prenda se deslizó un poco sobre su peso y los ojos de él tenían acceso a la piel curtida, llena de líneas blancuzcas, de distintos grosores y largos.

Él tembló. Porque su madre había muerto por eso pero ella estaba ahí, viva, tibia y brillante.

Y temió, porque él era capaz de destruir todo en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Daryl estacionó la motocicleta sobre la parte trasera de la casa. Descendió de ella ya con el casco en la mano y caminó con pasos presurosos hacia la entrada de la casa. Hacía un rato que había cenado con Beth luego de hablar con tía Anna para planificar nuevamente los horarios de trabajo y así, la chica pudiera descansar un poco más y a su vez, estudiar para esos exámenes que tanto estaban estresándola.

Y aunque habían dormido hasta casi las ocho de la noche, cuando ella preparó algo de cena rápida y comieron entre música y una charla amena, ella volvió a insistir que volvía a tener sueño. Y él se había ido de allí, dejándola nuevamente tapada hasta las narices con la luz de la mesilla prendida, un vaso de agua y las pastillas, listas para cualquier cosa.

Esas cosas, esos pequeños detalles comenzaban a asustarle. Era como vivir todo de vuelta, pero esta vez con alguien más joven, con alguien diferente a su madre. No sabía realmente como encararlo.

Con los ojos de Beth grabados a fuego en su mente, subió los escalones de madera de dos en dos, hasta llegar al pórtico trasero. Cogió el mango de la puerta blanca, pero se detuvo rápidamente al escuchar una voz diferente. Miró un poco, y vio la luz de la cocina encendida y le extraño. Era tarde y Anna a esta hora casi siempre estaba en la carretera, junto a Martinez.

Alertado por los niños y preguntándose donde rayos estaba la niñera, abrió la puerta lentamente. Cuando entró y llegó a la cocina, lo que menos esperaba era _eso_.

Los niños estaban _cenando_ leche con cereales, totalmente hilarantes con la televisión con dibujitos no aptos para menores y un hombre sentado en una de las sillas, con un botellín de cerveza en la mano y los pies sobre la mesa. Largó una risotada con algo que reflejaba la pantalla y allí se percató de la presencia de otra persona.

Sonrió mucho más y los niños se voltearon. Hayley tenía el pelo enredado y bigotes de leche.

—¡Tío Daryl!

—No niña, que en todo caso es Tío Darylina— otra risotada más.

* * *

_**¿De dónde salió todo esto? Realmente, no lo sé. Peor me convence, medianamente xD**_

_**¿Cómo van? ¿Qué dicen de este cap? Creo que está dando a entender muuuuuchas cosas :P**_

_**¡Y apareció Merle! Sé que muchos lo esperaban?) OH VAMOS, MERLE ES EL MEJOR. PORRAS PARA MERLE PORQUE TEAM MERLE WUJUUUU.**_

_**¡LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA! Ya estamos acercándonos a la recta final. Oh sí, es así. Siempre dije que iba a ser algo corto y ya se alargó demasiado en tiempo y en todo xD ya tengo todo planificado y listo, anotado en mi cuaderno nuevo porque el otro se acabó xD exactamente quedan cinco capítulos más, que iré tratando de escribir lo más rápido que mi cerebro me deje.**_

_**He vuelto a la uni, ya he rendido mi primer exámenes y en trece días tengo el próximo así qué, ¡ténganme paciencia, please! Ya ni sé porque les digo, porque ustedes siempre la tienen y por eso son mis lectoras hermosas *-***_

_**Contestando a las fantasmitas :D**_

_**Mell: ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Siempre es un placer leerte y quiero que sepas que me arrancas una sonrisa porque súper valoro que a pesar de no tener cuenta, te tomas el tiempo de comentar que es el gran alimento para un escritor :3 Respecto a Wattpad, tengo planeado subir algo original pero la verdad es que no sabría decirte cuando o algo así xD por ahora, quiero terminar mis fanfics por lo menos.**_

_**Finalmente, quiero agradecer a todos los que se siguen sumando a esta aventura y gracias a los viejos lectores por tanto. Lovius y que anden bien :D**_

_**¡Cambio y fuera!**_

_**Kicky.**_


End file.
